Meretriz
by kyo nakamura
Summary: Detras de la profesion mas antigua de la humanidad hay muchas cosas que pocos saben. Una de ellas contara su experiencia y el porque de estar en ese mundo ¿Cuantos secretos podria guardar una mujer como aquella? Una y mil historias y motivos. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Meretriz **

_La prostitución ha sido calificada eufemísticamente como la "profesión más antigua del mundo", ya que se conoce prácticamente desde que existen registros históricos de algún tipo, y en prácticamente todas las sociedades._

_Desde el inicio de la historia este tipo de práctica ha estado siempre presente, distintos nombres, distintas razas, distintas formas._

_Para algunos, lo más bajo a lo que una persona puede llegar. Para otros es solo un oficio más. Pero ¿Aquellos que critican la practica saben en verdad lo que hay detrás? Las personas no solo buscan a otras para complacerlas sexualmente, algunos solo necesitan a alguien, una compañía de un día._

_Detrás del mundo de estas mujeres hay muchas mas cosas que las que los demás piensan. Algunas lo hacen por necesidad, otras por gusto y en el peor de los casos, por obligación. Por mi parte puedo decirles que no soy obligada a nada, tampoco es por una gran necesidad. Yo tengo mis razones para estar en este mundo, razones que a través de este relato les contare si desean prestarme atención, y por supuesto que tengo también muchas historias que contar. No todo es lo que parece y detrás del oficio más viejo del mundo hay mucho que contar, no diré en este momento que son buenas o malas, eso ustedes lo juzgaran de acuerdo su criterio. Lo que si les puedo adelantar en este momento es que detrás de los tabúes y todos los cuentos hay una gran y diferente realidad, tanto para aquellas mujeres que prestan sus cuerpos por ratos como para aquellos hombres que buscan sus favores._

_Ya he dicho que no todos buscan los favores sexuales de una meretriz, y por lo tanto una puede guardar muchos secretos. Tantos que ni se imaginan. Después de todo en ocasiones la hacemos de confidente. También cumplimos fantasías y como en toda actividad podemos correr riesgos. Siempre puede aparecer uno que otro con ideas extrañas, pero en nuestro día a día – por lo menos en mi caso – sabemos como manejar las cosas._

_Bueno hasta aquí llego el día de hoy, espero que puedan acompañarme la próxima vez para que conozcan un poco de este mundo de apariencias y enredos. Puedo prometerles que en mi relato encontraran historias dulces, otras amargas y extrañas. Personajes que sinceramente no se de donde salieron pero aquí se pueden complacer a todos. Espero que mi historia los instruya. _

N/t: la historia será contada mayormente en primera persona por nuestra protagonista.

Que les puedo decir yo de esta historia, so me preguntan de donde salio solo diré que me sentí atraída a saber la historia que envuelve a este oficio. Hace un par de meses leí el libro Once minutos de Paulo Cohelo y me quede encantada con el. Puede que en algún momento saque una que otra idea se este – no se puede descartar nada – pero mayormente serán mis ideas, pues ya tengo parte del primer capitulo listo. Las actualizaciones serán semanales. Sin mas que agregar, espero que este nuevo proyecto les interes, si es así bienvenido. Nos leemos.


	2. IPrimera experiencia

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: narración protagónica, recuerdos, lectura

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo

-*-: Cambio de escena

Universo alterno

**Primera experiencia**

_Si dijera quien en verdad soy y porque estoy en esto, me llamarían loca. Quizás dirían que la razón de todo esto seria algún trauma, causa de alguna enfermedad mental o, y en el caso más exagerado, estoy pagando alguna deuda. Pero no es así, mis motivos son muy diferentes a los de la mayoría de las mujeres que ejercen este oficio, al igual que la manera en la que llegué a esto. _

_Todo comenzó a finales de julio, uno de esos meses donde el calor es agobiante. Ese día había sido un caos para mí. Miles de cosas me habían sucedido: mi ex con el cual había terminado hacia poco menos de una semana, ya lucia por todas partes a la zorra con la que me engaño; lo acepto, esa tipa me hizo un favor al demostrarme con la clase de lacra con la que estaba. Luego fue mi asesor que me pedía que eligiera un tema mejor para mi tesis, ya que el que yo tenía carecía de lo que se necesitaba para estar entre lo mejor ¿Qué tenia de malo estudiar el perfil psicológico de las personas con VIH? Pues al parecer a él no le gustó y por lo mismo tuvimos una discusión. Para finalizar mi esplendoroso día, tenía que buscar el lugar donde haría la cesantía, una empresa donde ofrecer mis servicios. Y todo esto estaba, según mi asesor, contra el tiempo; mientras más temprano iniciara con esto sería mejor. En eso le doy un poco de razón al tipo ese, pero por ese momento no quería saber nada mas acerca de todo solo quería relajarme. Estaba estresada, mentalmente agotada y solo quería distracción._

_A eso de las seis treinta o cuarenta recuerdo exactamente, Salí de la oficina de mi asesor harta de tanta palabrería – buscábamos algún nuevo tema que nos agradara a los dos – di unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad hasta caer en un bar que ni yo conocía. El lugar no tenia mal aspecto, parecía tranquilo y acogedor. Apenas llegue a la barra y pedí un trago, algo no muy fuerte quería relajarme mas no estar ebria. Poco a poco observe con más detalle el lugar, la luz era graduada y algo tenue; pequeñas mesas distribuidas por el lugar y una pequeña pista de baile; la música parecía una combinación de blues, jazz y algún otro ritmo que no supe reconocer._

_Aun me pregunto cómo fue que todo sucedió. Yo estaba en la barra por mi segundo trago y él se acerco. Un hombre guapo, alto de cabellos castaños claros – al menos así se veían con esa luz – bien vestido, por sus rasgos diría que extranjero. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Le dijo al bar tender que pagaría todo lo que yo consumiera, ahí confirme que no era japonés. Me hizo algo de conversación y me pareció agradable. En algún momento supe a que nos llevaría aquello. Una aventura de una noche no estaba mal; él me encontraba atractiva – y lo soy, modestia aparte – y yo a él también. No tenía ningún tipo de compromiso que me atara y por lo que vi, él era soltero. – No traía sortija de matrimonio, a menos que se la haya quitado – tampoco era muy mayor, a lo mas veintiséis años, yo tenía veintiuno y para una noche no importaba esa pequeña diferencia._

_Eran aproximadamente casi las nueve cuando llegamos a un hotel cercano – el lugar estaba bien, nada de mala muerte más bien algo cuidado y con vigilancia – no esperamos mucho desde que llegamos a la habitación. Él me acerco a su cuerpo cuando me tomo de la cintura y me beso el cuello, después subió hasta mis labios donde me beso pasionalmente. Cuando nos separamos yo tire de su corbata – algo que al parecer le gusto – y lo lleve más cerca de la cama. Le quite ese estorboso saco negro, él por su parte metía su mano debajo de mi falda – y creo que eso fue en parte la culpa de todo lo demás, mi vestimenta. Por todo el calor que hacia me había puesto una falda negra algo corta y una blusa de tirantes gruesos, aunque siempre llevaba una chaqueta por si acaso. – Su fuerte mano hizo que levantara mi pierna derecha, la cual era acariciada sin pudor alguno por él._

—¿Sin nombres? –_ me interrogo sensualmente mientras lamia mi cuello expuesto._

—Por su puesto – _acepte yo gustosa por lo que él hacía. Y en verdad ¿De qué servirían los nombres si tal vez nunca nos volveríamos a encontrar? Era solo una canita al aire, como dicen por ahí, una noche. Yo necesitaba relajarme y deshacerme de todo el estrés acumulado por la semana entera, y al parecer él también quería algo así._

_Poco a poco las prendas iban volando por la amplia habitación, su corbata, mi blusa, su camisa y mi sostén. Todas las prendas iban a parar a quien sabe donde mientras nosotros nos entregábamos a la lujuria y la pasión. Todo era tan nuevo, la sensación de hacerlo con un completo desconocido era excitante, y más si ese desconocido lo hacía tan bien. Sabia como tocar y cuando; mucha experiencia para ser tan joven, pero recordé algo ¡Es hombre! Y si estaba haciendo eso conmigo, seguro lo hacía frecuentemente con cualquiera. En ese momento poco me importó, estábamos usando protección._

_Ahí, sobre la cama, cada uno hacia lo suyo y disfrutaba de lo que el otro hacia. Sus estocadas eran profundas y enérgicas. Sus caricias certeras recorrían mi cuerpo en su totalidad. Yo por mi parte recorría su espalda ancha con mis manos y me aseguraba de no ser solo yo quien gimiera, él lo hacía con cada maniobra que yo hacía. Intercambiábamos posiciones a medida que avanzaba la noche y disfrutamos absolutamente todo. Jale de su pelo una y otra vez – constate que su pelo no era castaño claro si no algo rubio y que tenia ojos claros – y marcaba su espalda. Disfrute del clímax sin saber lo que me esperaba después._

_Caí rendida ya entrada la madrugada al igual que él, después de todo el ejercicio que habíamos hecho pude dormir como una bebe. Y esto más tarde me daría una gran idea, claro está que con sus consecuencias. _

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté encontrando la habitación vacía. No me sorprendió mucho pero, como cualquier mujer, hubiera esperado al menos despertar juntos y quizás darle una repasadita a la noche anterior. Fuera de mi desilusión me sentí bien; esa fue la primera vez que había hecho algo así, al menos con un extraño. Dispuesta a abandonar pronto ese lugar me dispuse a arreglarme, tome un baño, busque mi ropa y cuando buscaba mi bolso encontré una nota con algo que me descolocó. La nota decía:_

_``La habitación esta pagada hasta medio día, te traerán el desayuno. Disfrute mucho la noche y tus servicios. Espero volvernos a encontrar.´´_

_Al lado de la nota había una generosa cantidad de dinero. Me llene de indignación y furia al armar ese rompecabezas ¡ese hombre con el que había disfrutado la noche anterior creía que yo era una prostituta! Yo en ese momento no lo podía creer ¿Qué le dio la impresión a ese sujeto de que yo era una de esas mujeres? Eso fue lo que me pregunte a mi misma en ese momento. Di varias vueltas a la habitación intentando encontrarle sentido a todo eso. En algún momento quede frente al espejo y me vi, la misma ropa del día anterior. La falda que me llegaba hasta medio muslo y la blusa ajustada, pensé que tal vez sería por eso pero me negaba a creer que parecía una ramera. Después de un rato mas salí del lugar; no recuerdo la hora que era pero sé que no era medio día. Tome un taxi hasta el bar ese donde había estado – algo curioso es que el taxista me miro algo extrañado – yo iría a buscar mi auto abandonado allí. Me había ido con el tipo ese en el suyo, pues el hotel no quedaba muy lejos._

—No parece una mujer de esta zona – _me había dicho el taxista en algún momento._

—Solo voy por mi auto – _y el señor solo asintió. Después de volver a mi auto no pensé que volvería por ese lugar ni mucho menos a ese bar._

_._

_._

_._

_Las cosas del destino son extrañas. Aun muy molesta me dedique a meditar nuevamente por qué ese hombre creyó que era una ramera, y mi molestia creció cuando recordé el fajo de billetes que traía en mi bolso. Cuando salí de la habitación solo lo tome y no pensé y eso también me molestó. _

_En m departamento me puse a pensar en todo nuevamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Una y otra vez me hacia la misma pregunta. _

_Pasaron los días hasta completar una semana, y una semana más para que yo volviera a pensar en el tema. Mi asesor volvía a presionarme con lo del tema y yo me mostraba algo distraída ante esto. Volví a pensar en esa noche y sin querer se me escapo algo que me llevaría por caminos que nunca pensé recorrer._

—¿Por qué? – _recuerdo que pregunté. Mi asesor empezó a decir el porqué de sobre la situación de la que estábamos hablando pero yo negué y aclare, ya no me quedaba de otra y él podría ser una buena opción. —_No me refiero a eso. Me pregunto ¿Por qué los hombres las buscan? ¿Qué buscan? –_ este me miraba algo confundido y claro quién no, yo había estado cavilando en otros asuntos mientras él me explicaba algo._

—Podrías explicarte – _me dijo. _

—Me refiero a los hombres ¿Por qué buscan a las mujeres fáciles? Y no digo a las chicas rápidas que todos conocemos me refiero a las profesionales. Ellas le dan lo mismo que cualquier chica rápida les daría sin cobrarle. _– recuerdo que le aclaré. Y es que además de preguntarme aun porque ese desconocido me catalogó como una prostituta, también cruzó por mi mente porque los hombres las buscaban. Especifico: siendo un hombre aparente, dígase de buen aspecto físico con una que otra cualidad más, uno se imagina que tendrá muchas féminas detrás ¿Por qué buscan a, casi, el mismo tipo de mujeres que pueden conseguir con solo tronar los dedos? ¿Qué les llama la atención de una mujer así? En ese momento me lo pregunte y ahora ya he obtenido algunas respuesta. En base a mi experiencia en esto he descubierto cosas que no imaginaba, pero eso es tema para otro día. Por ahora terminare este relato._

—Puedes que tengas razón, pero hay cosas en la vida que hasta no vivirlas no pueden ser entendidas. – _palabras que yo después comprobaría_. – La verdad es que pueden haber muchas opciones de respuesta a tu pregunta. Quizás esa persona solo necesita diversión para un rato; o busca una mujer con ciertas características en especifico; o puede ser aun más simple, solo busca pasar el rato sin ningún compromiso. Puede que mi respuesta no te llene, pero debes de saber que hay más de lo que la apariencia muestra. – _y esa conversación no la olvidaría. Después de todo yo necesitaba un tema para la tesis, que complaciera a mi asesor y fuera diferente. Siempre he sido algo curiosa, inquieta, quizás hasta algo precoz, sobresaliente y dispuesta a todo por lograr mi cometido. Estas podrían ser cualidades y también defectos, un arma de doble filo, pero eso poco me importó. Quizás fue el hecho de saciar mi curiosidad ya acrecentada por mi asesor, lo que me hizo tomar la decisión que tomé. _

_Decidí investigar que envolvía al mundo de estas mujeres de la vida fácil – un poco de historia no vendría mal a nadie – solo que no imagine en ese momento a lo que era capaz de llegar por mi cometido. Nunca imagine que me entregaría tanto a esto solo por resolver un dilema personal. La pasión te lleva por caminos inesperados. Y esa pasión que me envolvía me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas que siquiera imaginaba podrían ser posibles. _

_Meretriz, prostituta, ramera. Estas palaras aunque usted no lo crea no siempre han sido sinónimos, más bien diferencian lo que es la vida de aprendiz de la mundana vida que algunos escogen para continuar la existencia en este mundo. _

_La necesidad es uno de los factores por los cuales algunas personas eligen este tipo de vida, pero solo es uno más del montón, hay más de lo quelas personas ven. Por sobre la superficie es muy fácil juzgar a los demás, no es hasta estar debajo de su piel cuando se comprende que es sentirse atrapado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie y de antemano pido algo de paciencia. Quizás esperaban algo como lemmon cargado o algo así – eso vendrá más pronto de lo que se imaginan – pero en este cap quise mostrar el comienzo o porque nuestra protagonista hace la elección que cambiara en algo su convicción sobre algunas cosas. Como ya dije antes, el libro Once minutos me ha inspirado en algo a investigar todo este mundo de las mujeres fáciles, no es que me haya vuelto una de ellas pero aparece mucha información en la red jeje. En fin, háganme saber si es de su agrado esta historia y que piensan de ella. La opinión de ustedes es importante para mí. Espero disfruten el cap, sin mas Sayonara.


	3. Licisca

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Cursiva: narración protagónica, recuerdos, lectura.

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo.

-*-: Cambio de escena.

Universo alterno.

La historia está narrada en primera persona en su mayoría.

**Licisca**

_Créanme cuando les digo que nadie sabe nada del otro hasta que no está en sus zapatos. Y esto es algo comprobado por mí, de la manera que jamás creí en ese momento. Ya saben cómo despertó mi interés por este mundo de supuestos placeres de mujeres y hombres, pues déjenme decirles que si no lo sabían los hombres también se prestan para esto. _

_Bien, les diré lo que sería la segunda parte de mi inicio en esto. Las cosas comenzaron después de hablar con mi asesor…_

_Después de llegar a mi casa aquel día decidí buscar algo de información en internet – a pesar de todo no quería perder tiempo – y encontré que los sinónimos que solemos usar para referirnos a ese tipo de mujeres no tenían nada que ver en la antigüedad, de hecho muchos de ellos tenían un significado muy diferente del que se le da ahora. Les diré que hasta era una vocación. En muchas culturas era considerada una forma de enseñanza, una preparación para algunas mujeres – en ocasiones en que esto sucedía era porque el esposo así lo quería – para aprender cómo tratar a sus maridos y complacerlos en la cama ¡Ilógico! ¿No creen? Pero así pensaban en lugares y culturas como Pompeya, el imperio romano, el imperio egipcio y oriente._

_Las mismas geishas, como muchos han de saber, no son prostitutas, eran o son artistas las cuales al quedar bajo la protección de un hombre cumplen con sus deseos, solo con él y mientras sea su ´´protegida``. Con esa y mucha más información en la cabeza me fui a la cama esa noche con la intención de ir al día siguiente a la biblioteca a investigar más acerca de la vida de estas personas. _

_Soy consciente de que el día siguiente me la pase buscando información acerca de esto, pues tenía la intención de presentarle a mi asesor algo de la investigación que ya estaba haciendo y que me diera su opinión – más bien era como su permiso – para poder proseguir con el tema que cada vez despertaba mas mi curiosidad. En la biblioteca encontré libros y textos que exponían la historia y el surgimiento del oficio, y entre historias e hipótesis también se narraban las historias de grandes mujeres de la historia que alguna vez practicaron el sexo como algo más que una relación de entrega, amor y pasión entre dos personas, esta actividad era practicada a modo de cursillo por algunas, como acto religioso por otras en templos como las que adoraban a la diosa Isis, estas últimas lo hacían por supuesta vocación por lo cual recibían dinero para su subsistencia y la del templo, digamos que era una ofrenda a la diosa._

_Cada vez me metía más y más en esto; saque algunos libros de la biblioteca y los leí en casa, haciendo anotaciones de las cosas importantes como nombres, lugares y creencias. Satisfecha me sentí cuando al fin había terminado lo que sería mi borrador para Kakashi – mi asesor en la facultad – y solo esperaba que fuera lo bastante ilustrativo para una persona tan exigente como él. _

_Cuando le mostré todo lo que había hecho él pareció interesado y me sentí mejor cuando él me dio su aprobación para la continuación, y como había dicho, quería su opinión acerca de por donde debería ahondar más profundamente aunque ya yo tenía una idea en mente._

—Bien Sakura, me parece muy interesante todo esto que has hecho. Es un tema algo tabú aun, pero sé que harás las cosas bien. Como tu asesor te diré que necesitas mas investigación – _eso ya lo sabía_ – y te recomendaría testimonios. Personas que practiquen o hayan practicado el oficio. Un perfil psicológico de estas personas sería lo mejor para un buen proyecto – _declaró._

—Ya había pensado en algo así. Personas que ya hayan tenido experiencia. Podría hablar con algunos chicos, motivarlos para que me cuenten sus experiencias con algunas de estas mujeres – _aporte en aquella ocasión. Me alegraba de sobre manera que Kakashi haya aceptado lo que propuse pues en verdad sentía curiosidad por aquel tema, y si de paso tengo la oportunidad de hacer el mejor trabajo de grado ¡Que venga!_

_Sé que muchas personas se avergüenzan ante ciertas situaciones y esta es una de las razones por las que algunas cosas se me hicieron más difíciles. En primer lugar analice a mis propios compañeros de clase, buscando la mejor manera de llegarles sin que se sintieran ofendidos por alguna de mis preguntas – les digo a veces estoy un paso a delante y ya había preparado un cuestionario para la ocasión – pero repito fue un poco difícil sacarle a algunos de ellos algo. Muchos se hacían los muy pudorosos y me miraban como si hubiera dicho una gran barbaridad, otros habían respondido sinceramente que no pero que tenían una que otra fantasía que quizás alguna de esas mujeres podría cumplir. Esto me llamo la atención y recordé palabras que Kakashi me había dicho antes ´´a veces las buscan para cumplir fantasías``, y esto estaba confirmado con estas respuestas. Obviamente estas entrevistas las hice con personas de confianza, no era que yo iba por ahí preguntándole a cualquiera, las personas a las que casualmente les hacia las preguntas eran de mis más cercanos. De toda esa experiencia hubo alguien que en verdad supo ser claro en sus ideas y es por eso que lo recuerdo tan claramente. _

_Mi vecino de piso siempre ha sido una persona reservada a pesar de ser joven y hombre – y no es por ofender pero la mayoría de los hombres son las criaturas menos discretas que hay sobre la tierra – el caso es que después de una semana completa de buscar respuestas en los demás, me arriesgue con él. Yo estaba sacando mis llaves cuando él caminaba hacia su puerta. Siempre me saludaba de manera cortés, y esa no fue la excepción, y de igual manera le devolvía el saludo, pocas veces conversábamos pero algo en mi cabeza me incito a cuestionarlo…_

—Disculpa Shino ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?_ – me lance. Que podría perder, ya me había topado con muchos idiotas que lo cogían todo a broma a si que no creí que él tomaría así. Simplemente asintió y se acerco. _—¿Has estado con una prostituta? _– lo sé pero siempre soy directa._

—Puedo saber el motivo de la pregunta_ – me dijo. _

—Es para mi tesis, trato de armar el perfil psicológico de personas que tienen este oficio y el motivo por el cual ingresan a esto. También la razón por las que otros las buscan_ – le explique._

_Por un momento pensó en silencio, yo solo esperaba que fuera sincero. Por mi cabeza paso que analizaba si yo era sincera o si esa conversación no saldría de ahí. Bueno nadie más nos escucharía pues solo éramos nosotros dos en ese piso, solo esos dos apartamentos._

—Si he estado con alguna, pero puedo decirte que no siempre uno las busca por lo que la mayoría cree. Quizás un hombre sale de casa en busca de una para descargar la tensión acumulada, porque tiene problemas en mente y quiera despejarse o simplemente porque quiere estar con alguien. Puedo decirte por experiencia que una vez acudí con una por la soledad, termine con mi novia y creí que estando con otra mejoraría un poco mí humor…_ – yo lo escuchaba atentamente, era la primera persona que hablaba de aquello así y era la primera respuesta que en verdad me complacía – _pague para estar con una mujer con la que solo hable_ – él paro un momento su relato para ver mi expresión yo solo abrí un poquito los ojos por lo dicho ¿Pagarle a alguien solo para hablar? Ok eso lo haces con el psicólogo pero una prostituta era diferente, que equivocada estaba – _Lo cierto es que cuando llegamos a la habitación de aquel hotel no tenía ganas de hacer nada y ella por alguna razón supo que yo no quería disfrutar de ella sino otra cosa; me incito a decirle cosas hasta que termino sacándome todo al final me dijo que si me sentía mejor y yo le respondí que sí. Esa noche descubrí que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, decir lo que me agobiaba y ella fue un paño de lágrimas por así decirlo.

_Shino termino su relato y yo le agradecí con toda el alma. Le aclare que todo eso era confidencial y que en ningún momento mencionaría nombres o señalaría a nadie, solo seria parte de mi trabajo clínico, él asintió y me dijo que si necesitaba algo más le llamara. Es día comprendí que las implicaciones de una prostituta iban mas allá de lo que creía y que eso de la vida fácil ya lo estaba poniendo en duda._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuando con mi trabajo me arriesgué a ir de nuevo a aquel lugar donde conocía a ese tipo y despertó mi curiosidad. Entre nuevamente a aquel bar al que me dije que no volvería e intente localizar a alguna mujer de aquellas. Fue difícil. El lugar era un bar como cualquier otro, las personas se veían hablar y tomar en pareja sentados en las mesas o en la barra; habían parejas bailando y grupos conversando en esa ocasión me pregunte ¿Cómo es posible que aquel hombre me confundiera con una meretriz? O sea me veía normal como todos en aquel lugar, bueno muchas mujeres eran algo provocativas con sus faldas cortas y escotes, pero nada que una persona joven en estos tiempos no usara, por lo que pensé que mi misión allí era fallida. _

_Tomando mi coctel observe a mas detalle el lugar, habían extranjeros que parecían divertirse otros ya se habían desaparecido con las chicas que estaban lo que me decía que para ellos sería una larga noche. Me distraje tanto que no sentí cuando alguien se coloco a mi lado hasta que me habló… _

—Si te quedas así no conseguirás a nadie_ – escuche. Voltee a ver si era a mí que se dirigían esas palabras y me encontré con un hombre algo mayor que se encontraba de espaldas a la barra con los antebrazos apoyados en ella, miraba hacia la pista tranquilamente._

—¿Disculpe?

_Después de unos segundos volteo a verme y era como si me analizara. Miraba a mis ojos fijamente para después mirarme a mí con algo de disimulo, y eso era algo molesto – _No estás nada mal, pero quedándote estática no conseguirás nada _– dijo y volteo nuevamente a la pista. Digo la verdad estaba confundida, el… abuelo ese me estaba diciendo cosas que no comprendía – _Veo que no comprendes, ven sígueme_ – y se fue caminando en ese momento no pensé y solo lo seguí hasta una mesa alejada._

—Preguntarte que buscas aquí sería tonto considerando a que vienen la mayoría de las chicas.

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere_ – le dije._

—Te diré las reglas del lugar linda, número uno: este es un bar familiar en donde la gente viene a pasar el tiempo, no quiero escándalos ni espectáculos. Número dos: trabajas por qué quieres, no estás obligada pero mientras estés aquí te atienes a las reglas del lugar y del trabajo…

—Espere creo que me ha confundido, yo no vengo a buscar trabajo y mucho menos como usted piensa_ – para esas alturas ya entendía lo que el viejo me estaba tratando de decir – _soy estudiante de psicología y me gustaría entrevistar a alguna de sus chicas. No piense mal ningún nombre saldrá, ni el del bar ni el de usted mucho menos el de sus chicas…

_El hombre me miraba seriamente, yo creí que no me había explicado bien._

—Estudio el comportamiento psicológico de las chicas que trabajan en esto, solo que necesito algunos testimonios, esto será discreto.

—Ellas no son exactamente mis chicas y para conseguir algo de ellas tendrías que pagarle, aunque dudo mucho que ellas acepten decir nada de sus vidas.

—Pero si usted les explicara quizás podrían… por el dinero no hay problema…

—Escucha niña no solo es por el dinero, muchas de ellas no han tenido una gran vida. Muchas están aquí por la necesidad, son extranjeras y necesitan el dinero ¿Crees que se van a arriesgar a perder su único sustento? – _hablaba muy en serio._

—Ya le dije que esto es confidencial. Es un estudio clínico…

—A ellas poco les importa, puede que encuentres a alguna que te diga algo pero por lo demás ellas son una tumba. Muchas de las que vienen aquí tienen familia que no saben lo que ellas hacen para sostenerlos y prefieren que sea así.

_Nos quedamos en silencio. Sé que analice la situación y que aquel hombre aun estaba sentado ahí. En verdad creí que las cosas serian fáciles, pero no pensé en todas las cosas que el hombre dijo hasta el momento en que las escuche. Nunca pensé si esas mujeres tendrían familias o serian tan asequibles. No recuerdo exactamente que el hombre frente a mí me dijo pero un momento después apareció una chica pelirroja – o al menos eso parecía bajo la escasa luz de esa esquina – con la que el hombre hablo. _

—La señorita quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas Tayuya_ – fue lo único que escuche aquella vez. Me erguí y la mire tratando de parecer asequible y profesional, lo menos que quería era asustarla. _

—Esto es para un estudio clínico…_ – pero la chica me interrumpió con algo de lo que yo deduje como fastidio, supongo que por interrumpir su trabajo._

—Eso ya lo sé, Jiraya me lo dijo_ – y hasta ese momento supe el nombre de ese hombre que repentinamente había desaparecido. Notando que esa chica estaba algo molesta fui directo al punto._

—Me gustaría saber por qué estas en esto_ – su mirada se endureció pero reflejo algo que pensé era tristeza. Tardo algo en responder pero cuando al fin lo hizo_

—No pretendas que te cuente mi vida pero te diré algo, la gente piensa que solo somos muñecas con las que los hombres se diviertes, que estamos en esto por gusto o que esto nos divierte a sobre manera pero déjame y te aclaro algo no es así. Muchas de las que estamos aquí lo hacemos por necesidad. Necesitamos el dinero por muchos motivos que no son los que ustedes creen. Ropa, joyas, viajes todo eso carece de importancia para la mayoría de nosotras. Muchas tienen que mantener hijos, familias; tal vez pagar alguna operación de alguien. Tal vez la pasaron mal en su infancia y están traumadas pero no es por placer. Tú quieres saber porque estoy aquí y te daré una respuesta porque creo que más nadie te ayudara, tengo personas a las cuales cuidar y mantener, tengo que llevar el dinero suficiente a casa para cubrir gastos médicos que con el sueldo de otro trabajo no podía, porque para una persona que aun no termina sus estudios no hay mucho futuro.

_Tras decir todo eso se fue dejándome a mí algo desubicada. Se notaba a leguas que esa chica no quería estar allí y que en verdad necesitaba el dinero. Parecía frustrada y siempre a la defensiva. Después de un rato el señor Jiraya volvió a la mesa preguntando si había obtenido lo que quería, él sabía que la historia de esas mujeres y busco a una que fuera asequible para mí, pero esa chica dijo más de lo que pensaba oír._

_Más tarde me enteraría de la vida de esa chica. Tenía que mantener a su madre – la cual estaba enferma de cáncer y no podía trabajar – y a su hermana menor que estaba estudiando. En su casa pensaban que ella era telefonista en una empresa que brindaba servicio al cliente y que a ella le tocaba el turno nocturno. También supe que tenía otro trabajo en el día y que los fines de semana iba a la escuela técnica. De ese lugar me fui con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que luego analizaría y por las que tomaría una decisión. _

_._

_._

_._

_Fueron muchos los días que pasaron hasta que me decidí a llevar a cabo mis planes. Quien lo supiera me diría que estoy loca pero mi suerte es que me aseguraría que nadie se enterara. Fue una mañana cuando volví a aquel bar con la decisión tomada. Lo había pensado mucho pero al final me decidí; si esas mujeres no me dirían nada de sus vidas – y lo entiendo pues debe ser doloroso hablar de ello – yo tendría que averiguar las cosas por mí misma, tendría que saciar mis dudas y rellenar los huecos de la historia. Tenía que volverme una de ellas y vivir su mundo para obtener los resultados que deseaba, tenía que ser parte de ese mundo para lograr mis objetivos, tenía que convertirme en una meretriz._

_Con la mente en que todo era por mi investigación llegue al lugar y hable con el viejo Jiraya, explicándole la situación de ante mano él me dijo cómo funcionaba todo._

—Las chicas están aquí por voluntad propia yo no las obligo a nada, ni siquiera soy su jefe. Vienen cuando quieren y yo les ofrezco protección mientras están aquí; todas respetan las reglas de mi bar sobre los escándalos. Lo primero es pasar desapercibidos, si la policía se entera de lo que pasa aquí dentro me clausuran. La mecánica aquí es la siguiente: puedes estar en cualquier lugar si le gustaste a alguien él vendrá a ti, charlan en alguna mesa o en la barra, pedirás un coctel sin alcohol que será el más caro y bailaran una pieza, después de eso se van a un hotel cercano y conocido por todos_ – lugar que yo ya conocía –. _A mí me toca un veinte por ciento de la tarifa fija – _me dijo la cantidad mínima que se pagaba y que era lo menos que podría aceptar, que dependiendo de la persona esta pagaba mas. No puedo negar que este es un negocio bastante lucrativo y que la comisión de Jiraya era justa, él les ofrecía un lugar para trabajar tranquilamente a esas mujeres y protección, pues Jiraya se reservaba el derecho de admisión si era necesario._

—Hay clientes especiales que quizás mientras estés aquí conozcas, pues conozco a la mayoría de mis clientes. Aquí vienen extranjeros en busca de una noche de desahogo por lo que es poco probable que veas el rostro de ellos mas de esa ocasión_ – hablamos un poco más, me dijo que el pago era siempre por adelantado y que nunca dejara de usar protección. Con respecto a mi identidad esta seria cubierta, nadie sabría quien soy ni porque estaba ahí. No mencionaría nunca los nombres de las personas que conociera y no me enredaría con ningún hombre – aunque lo último era una sugerencia de Jiraya, que según él les hacía a todas las chicas del lugar. Yo no iría todos los días y no irrumpiría con el trabajo de las demás. A partir de la primera noche seria una más de ellas. _

—_Utiliza faldas cortas y ropa ajustada nada vulgar pero si sexy, ah y usa ropa interior negra – y esa fue su última recomendación. Cuando volví a casa analice lo que acababa de hacer y tuve no se… miedo o fue un choque con la realidad. En verdad iba a ser capaz de todo por lograr mis objetivos._

_La primer noche de mi ´´trabajo`` - una semana después – me había vuelto totalmente diferente. Mi cabello rosa estaba cubierto por una peluca negra y larga hasta media espalda, tenía un flequillo de lado algo largo. Llevaba puesta una mini falda negra y una blusa de tirantes azul y como me dijo Jiraya ropa interior negra. Un pequeño bolso negro, tacones altos y un abrigo era lo que me complementaba. Había comprado ropa solo para ese trabajo y había trazado mi ruta para no ser reconocida por ahí, también para que nadie supiera adónde iba. Conduje hasta el hotel donde decidí dejaría mi carro – en el estacionamiento subterráneo era una buena opción, así no tendría que decirle a algún taxista a donde voy – y de ahí si tomaría un taxi hasta el bar. En el lugar lo alcance a ver, Jiraya estaba en la barra como lo había visto aquel día en cuando hable con él. Él también se dio cuenta de mi llegada y sonrió. _

_Desde ese momento y para esto dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno para ser…_

—Me gusta, y ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Licisca

_Que comience la actuación. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pido una y mil disculpas por el atraso, pero estudio arquitectura y mi querido profesor de diseño nos adelanto el diseño final una semana y además de las demás maquetas que teníamos que hacer para terminar el programa, tuve que utilizar todo mi tiempo libre para terminar a tiempo.

Bueno a lo que vinimos ¿Qué les parece el cap? Bueno, malo, mejor lo dejo. Ustedes den su opinión ya saben cómo. Ahora algo de historia.

Licisca fue el seudónimo de la emperatriz romana Valeria Mesalia – Messalina en latín – esposa del emperador Claudio que celebre a su belleza le fue infiel al emperador con nobles y soldados, incluso con gladiadores. Esta ingresaba periódicamente a templos/prostíbulos donde se practicaba el sexo como vocación religiosa y a modo de cursillos bajo el nombre de Licisca. Actualmente el significado de la palabra mesalina es: mujer poderosa o aristócrata y de costumbres disolutas. La palabra también fue utilizada para referirse a las rameras o meretrices.

Más tarde se darán cuenta que una meretriz no es lo que creemos en la actualidad.


	4. EAna

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Cursiva: narración protagónica, recuerdos, lectura.

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo.

-*-: Cambio de escena.

Universo alterno.

La historia está narrada en primera persona en su mayoría.

**E–Ana**

_¿Cómo explicar mi primera noche en el E-Ana? – Nombre del lugar por si no lo había dicho, y muy curioso por cierto pero les diré después por qué._

_Como antes les había dicho llegue y casi de inmediato Jiraya me reconoció, no porque fuera reconocible, más bien fue el hecho de que una nueva chica – esa era yo – llegara a su bar vestida de esa forma y directamente se le acercara. Él aprobó mi vestuario y todo lo demás, aun así me pregunto por el cambio de color – haciendo referencia a mi pelo, pues ya me había dicho que por su olor poco común algunos me considerarían más interesante. Exótica fue la palabra que uso. – yo le recordé el por qué estaba en aquel lugar y le aclaré que no me convendría ser reconocida. Uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida; tal y que se apareciera un conocido mío por ahí y ya se imaginaran._

_La cuestión es que al darme el visto bueno me dio un par de instrucciones más: como no llamar mucho la atención – no parecer desesperada –, alguna que otra forma de sentarme y sobre todo me advirtió: no te metas con los clientes de las demás. En ese momento no recuerdo si me pareció estúpido o lógico ¿Cómo iba a saber yo quienes eran los clientes de las demás? Pero luego reflexione y pensé que eran aquellos que esa noche las habían elegido._

_Jiraya se alego y me dejo solo para que ``pudiera investigar/trabajar´´. Recuerdo que esa noche pedí un pequeño coctel sin alcohol – una de las reglas de Jiraya era sin alcohol – y me quede en la barra tratando de parecer serena, solo una más entre aquel grupo de personas que aquella noche abarrotaba el bar. Pensé que aquellas chicas esa noche tendrían mucho trabajo, y digo aquellas por qué no sabía que el destino me tenía preparado a mí._

_El lugar estaba lleno. En la media hora que tenia ahí, muchas chicas ya se habían ido otras tantas estaban acompañadas y algunas como yo estaban esperando. Sé que observe y analice en lo que pude todo a mi alrededor, desde el hombre canoso que estaba con una rubia hasta el último tipo que había visto entrar – que después fue a parar a manos de Tayuya, la chica del otro día –. Reconocí a muchas chicas esa noche – y me refiero a que me di cuenta que trabajaban allí – altas y bajas; morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, asiáticas, anglo, europeas; esbeltas y bajas; algo jóvenes y otras con un poco más edad. Allí había chicas que pudieran ser modelos, rostros de finas marcas de cosméticos. Esas que si las ves por la calle no dirías que se dedican a esto. Por esto mismo recordé el monologo de Tayuya precisamente cuando ella me dijo los motivos por los que ella está en esto – bueno estaba pero ese es un cuento para otro día –, el punto es que esas mujeres aparentes y que van muy seguras por ahí a veces tienen problemas que tienen que sobrellevar solas, y si este es el medio para conseguirlo lo hacen. Ya no las juzgo del todo, al menos no a la mayoría por que se que también hay aquellas que lo hacen porque se les hace más fácil entregar el cuerpo como primera opción, en vez de intentar encontrar otro medio primero. Este es el tipo de persona son las que siempre toman el camino fácil y no les importa nada._

_Después de dar una vuelta por el lugar – Jiraya siempre aconseja moverse para ser vista – me detuve en una columna de las que formaban el lugar. En la pista había parejas bailando y por la puerta otros tanto salían. Sé que me detuve un rato allí y cuando me disponía a irme a otro lado alguien se poso a mi lado y sonrió. Yo lo mire de reojo cosa que él noto y no le importó. Otra de las concesiones de Jiraya es que me podía ir con quien quisiera o en su defecto rechazar a cualquiera, como él mismo dijo: no obliga a nadie, por lo que yo tenía carta blanca para decir sí o no. El sujeto me invito un trago y yo me dije a mi misma que no podía perder la oportunidad. Lo analice mientras estábamos en el bar – todas las mesitas estaban llenas – tenía el cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran algo claros y era esbelto, todo el tiempo se mostro afable. Diría que era una persona a la que debían de lloverle las mujeres y las amistades y por lo mismo me pregunte ¿Qué hacia ahí? Las respuestas llegaron a mi cabeza solas: quizás se siente solo o busca pasar el rato. Supuse que después lo averiguaría. Después de pagar la carísima bebida sin alcohol me jalo a la pista y una nueva duda me surgió allí ¿Todos los que iban a aquel lugar sabían de ese ritual? Si. Todos lo sabían menos yo – si recuerdan por que llegue a esto –. Pero me auto convencí de quela razón era el hecho de que ellos eran asiduos visitantes del lugar y yo una simple principiante _

_Después de aquel baile volvimos a la barra, otro trago y nos iríamos. _

_Dicho y hecho, cuando me estaba terminando el ultimo coctel él se alejo de mi y de dirigió a Jiraya – supuse que a pagarle su parte –. Antes de cualquier cosa volví a ver a la pelirroja, Tayuya, que al parecer ya había completado su… encomienda por decirlo de alguna manera. Ocupó un lugar en la barra si sentarse, solo volteo, me miro seriamente por un momento y luego se alejo no sin antes dejar un mensaje, había una servilleta que había dejado ella cerca de mí que con buena caligrafía decía: Sin besos en los labios. Yo imagine que era un consejo por algún bien, y así lo era._

_A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba saliendo con el apuesto hombre en dirección al hotel. Galantemente me había ayudado a subir al auto – un taxi por cierto, en algunos casos parte de las reglas – e igualmente lo hizo al salir cuando llegamos al hotel. _

_La habitación estaba en el quinto piso, no era como aquella en la que estuve la primera vez que fui a ese hotel, esta era un poco más sencilla: una cama amplia, sus respectivas veladoras a cada lado, un mueble de tres cuerpos, una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un buro. En lo que se refería al tamaño solo era un poco más pequeña._

_Nos adentramos al lugar – él me dejo pasar primero – y ya adentro cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lo admito ¡me puse algo nerviosa! No lo demostraba pero por dentro sentí nervios; una cosa es hacerlo con un extraño en un arranque de pasión, y otra saber que lo que haces es por dinero sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio. _

_Yo le daba la espalda y él colocándose detrás de mi paso un brazo por mi cintura con el dinero, yo lo tome y me separe un poco guardándolo en mi bolsa y esta a su vez la coloque en el mueble. Él nuevamente me tomo por detrás y empezó a besar mi cuello _—Sin marcas – _dije. Él asintió aun en mi cuello. Yo atinaba a mover la cabeza dejándolo algo más expuesto y acepto que lo hacía bien. Poco a poco sus manos me recorrieron, desde la cintura hasta mi pecho. Acariciaba mis brazos de arriba hacia abajo y besaba el otro lado de mi cuello. Luego me giro para quedar frente a él. Sus ojos mostraban lujuria —_Eres hermosa_ – susurro y sin más volvió al ataque, pero ya no era mi cuello ahora eran mis hombros bajando a su paso las tiras de la blusa. _

_Estar ahí como tonta no creí que fuera mi papel así que puse manos a la obra, y con la parsimonia con la que él lo hacía así lo hice yo. Botón por botón lentamente le quite la camisa y él parecía complacido. En poco tiempo mi blusa desapareció y él me alzaba para alcanzar mis senos, yo por mi parte revolvía su cabello. En poco tiempo estábamos en la cama casi por completo desnudos, solo ropa interior, bueno en mi caso solo la parte de abajo. Mientras me seguía acariciando y besando. Sus caricias me… bueno puedo decir que no estaban mal pero no eran como esas que te dejan sin aliento, no se… quizás era porque aun estaba algo nerviosa. Él se separo un momento y se colocó un preservativo, por cierto ya nos había despojado de todo tipo de prendas que cubriera el cuerpo. Estaba mojada, no igual que otras tantas veces pero algo era algo. El tipo siguió besando y tocando mi cuerpo de forma delicada, pero el ritmo poco a poco iba en aumento. Su erección era muy notable, la sentía en mi cuando subía a atacar mi cuello o mis senos, yo solo correspondía._

_Un gemido se escucho de mi parte cuando me penetró. De una sola u profunda estocada, igualmente el jadeó. Detrás de esa vinieron otras en las que yo jadeaba por efecto de la acción, lo hacía mecánicamente producto de la excitación y no porque fuera algo maravilloso. Entraba y salía de mí con movimientos en ocasiones lentos y en la mayoría rápidos. Me acariciaba y era correspondido, pero no era lo mismo. Él estaba prácticamente perdido en su mundo y yo solo estaba ahí, jadeando por inercia y esperando que terminara. Él llego a donde tenía que llegar, yo en cambio estaba insatisfecha. Después de derrumbarse sobre mí por un momento, se retiro y dejo caer en la cama con una sonrisa y la respiración entrecortada. Yo de igual manera, claro sin la sonrisa, pero si jadeante. En ese momento una duda llego a mi mente ¿Así era siempre? ¿Todo era igual? Ellos se satisfacían y nosotras nos quedábamos así. No creía que todo era así pero después de esa noche las dudas se hicieron presentes._

_Cuando abandoné el lugar solo me despedí con la mano y lo deje en la habitación. De mi bolso saque el ticket del estacionamiento en el que deje mi auto, esa noche no volvería al bar ya había tenido suficiente con esa experiencia. Un jovencito me entrego el auto y yo le di unos billetes – siempre es bueno tener a ciertas personas de tu lado – subí a mi auto y arranque con dirección casa. Durante todo el camino pensé en lo que acababa de hacer, había tenido sexo – un mal sexo – con un completo desconocido que me había pagado por ello. Y eso me hizo sentir vacía, frustrada y estúpida._

_Llegue a casa y me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de baño, necesitaba limpiarme pues me sentía sucia. Me quitaba la ropa y llenaba la tina con agua tibia, la peluca y los zapatos estaban tirados en el piso de la habitación. En cuanto la tina tuvo suficiente agua me metí en ella. Allí pensaba en que había hecho, me acababa de acostar con un hombre por dinero. Me zambullí en el agua y debajo del agua mis pensamientos seguían siendo los mismos, solo que buscaba una excusa para ellos. Salí cuando necesite aire y no me moví por un rato analizando mi situación: acababa de acostarme con un hombre sin sentido, me sentía pésimo y buscaba una excusa para sentirme mejor, sin tanta culpa como lo hacía en ese momento._

_Otra idea además de las fatalistas que ya tenía llego a mi cabeza, si así me sentía yo ¿Cómo se sentían esas mujeres? Ellas tenían que hacerlo con cuantos hombres pudieran en una noche y aparentaban calma, como si no les importara. Terminaban con uno e iban por el otro como si no fuera nada. Yo por esa experiencia podría asegurar que eso si era algo, algo que quería olvidar. A partir de ese pensamiento esas mujeres comenzaron a ganarse mi respeto, resistir todo eso noche tras noche para sacar adelante a sus familias era algo admirable, aunque a muchos no les importara._

_No recuerdo si aquella noche llore o fue mi imaginación por tener la cara y el cabello húmedo, pero aunque ya me sentía más tranquila al comprender que además de mí habían cientos, no, miles de mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo y no se dejaban aplastar por esto, el sentimiento de vacio no desapareció del todo. La tristeza de los pensamientos por los cuales me sentía más fuerte aun se encontraba ahí, y mientras me miraba en el espejo me dije a mi misma —T_ienes que ser fuerte – _con convicción. Si quería llegar a donde quería tendría que hacer sacrificios, y este era uno. Si esas mujeres podían sobrellevar toda esa carga yo también podría. Aun molesta con migo misma y con un revoltillo de sentimientos encontrados e ideas mezcladas, dormí no tranquila pero si un poco mejor. _

_._

_._

_._

_La mañana siguiente a aquella noche me sentí mejor de lo que esperaba. Salí a la calle temprano y corrí como siempre lo hago. Al principio pensé que la gente se fijaba en mí y la paranoia hizo de las suyas, creí que me miraban por lo que había hecho la noche anterior y casi entro en pánico. Me detuve en una banca a tomar aire y me recordé que nadie sabía quién era yo, nadie sabía lo que había hecho aquella noche y nadie absolutamente nadie sabría que aquella morena que salió del E-Ana con un tipo rumo a un hotel era yo. Nuevamente respire profundo y seguí con mi trote. Los demás no tendrían por qué saberlo, ni Kakashi, ni mis amigos, ni los extraños que corrían a mi alrededor. Nadie. Podía pasar frente al pelinegro que siempre me cruzaba y no tendría que saber que la noche anterior me acosté con alguien. Y la paranoia se fue. _

_Al volver a casa y después de una buena ducha y desayuno pensé el próximo punto en mi agenda. Llevaría un diario de todo el proceso además de mis investigaciones. Al colocar la primera oración – Diario de investigación. 6 de agosto, bar E-Ana – recordé que el nombre me llamaba la atención ¿Por qué? Se los diré ahora._

_El E-Ana era un gran templo babilónico que rendía culto a la diosa Ishtar, Innana para los sumerios, la cual es la diosa de la belleza y la sensualidad a la que le agradaban los actos de amor carnal . Es en babilonia donde surge lo que llamaban prostitución sagrada, y en el templo para asegurar su veneración y culto a la diosa __se consagraban vírgenes al servicio del templo, dedicándolas a la prostitución sagrada, es decir a la prostitución selectiva y puntual, cuyo provento se dedicaba exclusivamente al servicio del templo. Increíble ¿No? Pues aun hay mas, para estos tiempos, tercer milenio antes de Cristo, no existía la institución del matrimonio como lo conocemos ahora, este solo era un trato para mantener el pilar de la sociedad: la familia y su continuidad, clanes, hijos, poder, etc. _

_El matrimonio __no tenía connotación especial en Babilonia, ya que el matrimonio era un contrato solemne que perpetuaba la familia como sostén del estado y como generadora de riquezas, pero en el que no se hablaba de amor o de fidelidad amorosa. _Aparte era considerado un rito de fertilidad altamente estilizado con tonos litúrgicos.

_En el templo moraban las sacerdotisas que se dedican al servicio de la diosa, es decir a efectuar actos de fornicación con los que pagan el precio del rito que se entregaba en la caja del Templo. Las sacerdotisas tienen horarios fijos de culto, no aceptaban sino a aquél que ha pagado el precio a la Diosa y no aceptaban desviaciones del acto sencillo y directo. No era por amor a los hombres que lo hacían si no como culto a la diosa. Igualmente se dice que cada adolescente debe consagrar su primer acto sexual a la diosa y que este acto debe ser efectuado dentro del templo en la forma de un rito, similar al de las sacerdotisas regulares del templo._

_Si me preguntan diría que esto se parece mucho a la prostitución actual, solo que ahora es por dinero y sin ningún tipo de religión de por medio, entre una que otra diferencia, ya que a esas sacerdotisas babilónicas las trataban de acuerdo con su rango, eran servidoras de la diosa y por lo tanto debían tratarse con respeto cuando salían a la calle. Nadie las apuntaba y las veían como actualmente se ve a un sacerdote o monje._

_Me llegue a preguntar por qué Jiraya le puso ese nombre a su bar ¿Sabría acaso el significado de la palabra? Quizás si quizás no me dije en ese entonces. Jiraya parecía algo pervertido y quizás de ese tipo de persona que solo piensa en su bien, pero yo sabía que no era así. Dos días conociéndolo y ya hablaba de él así, no era porque me atrajera Kami sabe que no pero sus reglas y las precauciones que tenia para con las chicas demostraba que le importaba mas allá de lo que la mayoría podía ver. Los años traen sabiduría y por lo mismo creí que Jiraya sabía perfectamente que quería decir el nombre de su bar y la historia tras él. _

_Continuando con la historia creo que debería saber lo siguiente: Ishtar es la diosa del panteón sumero-acádico que se equipara a la Astarté canaanea y a la Afrodita griega. El nombre de la diosa, Ishtar, significa "Dama de las Batallas". La Innana/Ishtar babilonia tiene tres diferentes mitos y tres formas distintas de reinado divino, en las que se presenta en un aspecto diferente. El primero de ellos es el que interesa particularmente porque es el aspecto de divinidad de amor carnal, divinidad sensual, concernida especialmente con el sexo extramarital. Los otros dos son el aspecto marcial como Señora de las Batallas y el otro aspecto es planetario-celeste asociada con Venus, la estrella de la tarde. En su aspecto de divinidad amorosa Innana/Ishtar es la protectora de las prostitutas y de los amoríos extramaritales._ "Una prostituta compasiva soy", dice Ishtar. Ya ven las prostitutas tienen una diosa. Aparte fue llamada Hac, y de aquí es de donde deriva la palabra Harem.

_El primer escritor que describe el sexo ritual o la prostitución ritual es Heródoto en el siglo V a.J.C. Durante el período dinástico acadio las escenas sexuales tienen lugar en una cama con las patas en la forma de patas de leones, con varias otras figuras como testigos en una especie de banquete, esto no era un acto privado sino el matrimonio sagrado que se utilizaba para perpetuar el algunas culturas la mujer era colocada en un altar y ahí se consumaba el acto como otra forma de adoración sexual.  
_  
_Las prostitutas se llaman también "las compasivas" , teniendo piedad de ..."toda la raza humana", según dicen que dijo alguna vez María Magdalena la prostituta de los Evangelios. Para que vean si este oficio es antiguo. El significado de esa "compasión" se define como con la pasión compartiendo la emoción, emoción que parece ser tan vieja como la humanidad misma. Siendo tal vez derivado de la figura de Diosa Madre, al mismo tiempo generadora y nutricia, es decir que se ocupa del bienestar físico del hombre y de un bienestar más sutil aún, el bienestar psíquico._

_Esta misma diosa toma nombres en diferentes culturas como la griega en la que la conocen como Afrodita, solo cambian algunos conceptos y la que en occidente se conoce como la diosa del amor en otros lugares es la diosa de los placeres._

_Después de analizar esto aseguro que el nombre le va bien al bar y el titulo de las compasivas a estas mujeres le cae como anillo al dedo, pues como Shino me dijo ese día en el pasillo, fue en busca de placer y termino siendo escuchado y aconsejado por esa mujer. Lo que dice que esas mujeres en la antigüedad eran como el tratamiento perfecto para el estrés corpóreo y psicológico de aquellos hombres, y tras la cortina de la religión practicaban lo que es nuestros tiempos es prohibido._

_Cuando termine de escribir todo lo pasado la noche anterior – no omití nada, ni lo que sentí ni lo que hice – me sentí algo más desahogada. Pasarían unos días antes de que volviera al ``trabajo´´ pero los aprovecharía para prepararme psicológicamente para la próxima vez. Cuando vuelva a ser Licisca seré más fuerte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Los aburrí demasiado. Espero en verdad que no porque he estado haciendo mi tarea. Me tope con esto y lo halle interesante. La prostitución sagrada era una práctica común y reservada solo para aquellas mujeres que ofrecieran su vida a la religión. Sea como sea el oficio tiene muchas variantes y espero que puedan acompañarme a descubrirlas, al menos en teoría.

Quisiera saber si les agrado así que ya saben comenten y díganme si de plano me paso. Hasta el próximo.


	5. Prueba superada

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**.

Cursiva: _narración protagónica_

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo. Lectura.

**Prueba superada**

_A partir de mi primera noche en el E-Ana he vivido en constante aprendizaje y comprensión de la vida misma. No todo es como soñamos cuando somos niñas; la vida es dura. Y no lo digo por que yo la haya pasado mal, no es así, es que en estos momentos comprendo que existen demasiadas formas de sufrir: las ya tradicionales (por amor, por las cosas malas de la vida, por enfermedad…etc.) y las que (no es que no son tradicionales solo poco conocidas o ignoradas por la mayoría) padecen muchos y aun si lo ves piensas que son felices. En el E-Ana hay mujeres de todo tipo, con todo tipo de dolencias y con todo tipo de historias. Estas mujeres sufren pero no pueden aparentarlo; no pueden dejarse llorar por horas hasta que sus ojos se pongan rojos e hinchados, si al otro día tienen que ir a trabajar ya que ¿A que hombre le llama la atención una mujer que parece acabada, desaliñada y sufrida? Menos para lo que ellos van a buscar. Estas mujeres tienen que tragarse su dolor y ser fuertes, tienen que limpiarse la cara y volver a la carga. A sus hijos no les pueden decir que no habrá comida esa noche porque ella se sentía asqueada de su trabajo y ese día no conseguiría nada. No, por desgracia los niños tienen el defecto de comer todos los días, tres y cuatro veces. Noten la ironía. No tengo nada en contra de los niños, pero si se fijan que cuando un padre abandona el hogar quien se queda a cargo de este es la madre, y una madre se quitara el pan de la boca para dárselos a ellos. Ellas dejan de pensar en si mismas porque ya no importan, son los pequeños, que nunca se van a enterar como su madre los saca adelante, para los que ellas desean un mundo mejor, todo lo que ellas no tuvieron. _

_Mis nuevos conocimientos no solo vienen por la experiencia adquirida, también es por mi exhaustiva investigación sobre este tema del cual he aprendido cosas que no soñé imaginar jamás. Una de ellas viene en el aspecto psicológico de la profesión, porque queramos o no esto es una profesión ¡la más antigua! Aunque no se tratara como tal en la antigüedad. _

_Desde aquella noche (la noche de mi debut) mi vida cambió. Mi forma de verla se fue alterando gradualmente. Recuerdo que al terminar con el cliente me sentía vacía, días después aun me sentía vacía pero comprendía mejor las cosas. En el mundo de las meretrices hay muchas vertientes de las cuales debo aprender. Comprendí que las reglas básicas que me habían dado Jiraya y Tayuya, no eran en si las leyes que regían este mundo completamente. No besos en los labios, siempre usar protección, no meterse con clientes ajenos, no armar escándalos no eran las leyes universales, solo eran las propias reglas que se habían auto impuesto ellas en este lugar para la propia protección. _

_A medida que pasaban los días, yo me preparaba para no caer como aquella vez. Seria fuerte y resistiría; si quería lograr mí cometido tenia que hacerlo. El día que termine de escribir lo que en adelante seria el diario de Licisca no salí de casa, al contrario solo quería estar en la protección que me ofrecía mi casa pues, aunque me sintiera un poco mas recuperada que la noche anterior, aun estaba compungida por lo sucedido esa noche. ¡Por dios! Había dado mi cuerpo a un total extraño por lograr saciar mi curiosidad (y de paso acabar con mis prejuicios) a cambio de dinero, aunque este para mi no fuera tan importante. Por momentos me asqueaba de solo recordar al sujeto ese encima de mí, tocándome y disfrutando de mí. Pensé que eso era lo que pasaría cada vez que estuviera con alguien: él me tocaría, yo le seguiría el juego, tendríamos sexo donde solo él seria complacido. Yo me iría a casa y me compadecería de mi misma por hacer lo que hacia. NO, no haría eso, por mi propio orgullo y dignidad no me compadecería de mi misma. Ellas no lo hacen y tienen más tiempo en esto que yo. _

_Toda esta investigación la había pautado para unos cuantos meses, tiempo suficiente para saber o comprender lo que sucedía en aquellos lugares. Recuerdo que investigue algo más durante esos días, y tuve una entrevista con Kakashi que quería saber como iba._ — ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto? — _me había preguntado con algo de asombro al ver el archivo que yo le había entregado, era una parte de mi investigación. Claro esta que no era exactamente lo que había escrito en el diario pero si tenia algunas pinceladas de este, como el testimonio de Licisca, aunque en el informe que entregue ese el nombre de Tamar para apodar a la prostituta, acerca de su primera noche en aquel lugar, el Gran Esagifa. Era obvio que no iba a poner el nombre del bar en el que trabajaba de incógnito algunas noches por lo que opte por otro nombre antiguo. Gran Esagifa es otro templo babilónico, uno de los mas grande, y también se dedicaba a lo mismo que el E-Ana ``La prostitución sagrada´´ entre otras cosas. Cumplía con los cultos a la misma diosa, Ishtar, de la misma forma que el E-Ana. Lo del nombre en el informe lo hice porque uno nunca sabe. Kakashi es curioso y cuando quiere encontrar algo sabe buscar. Pensé en que si no le ponía el nombre que utilizo para esto y que si algún día me lo topaba, no podría reconocer que esa mujer era la misma que supuestamente me estaba ayudando en todo, ni mucho menos que era yo._

—He encontrado a alguien que me está ayudando. Los testimonios que hasta ahora están ahí son de ella, pero me ayudara a conocer a otras chicas — _fue lo que le dije. El continúo leyendo lo que estaba escrito en aquellos papeles. Asentía conforme iba leyendo y de vez en cuando se quedaba pensativo._

—Sabes que necesitaras más que esto ¿Cierto? — _Yo asentí dándole la razón_ — Pero creo que vas por buen camino. Yo ya conocía algo de esto. _— y se que lo mire con duda ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Sé que no tenía ni que preguntarlo porque cuando me vio supo que quería decirle._ —He viajado y conocido algunos lugares Sakura, y también a algunas personas. Lo que quiero decir es que la parte que se refiere a la historia de esto conozco una parte. Los griegos has escrito sobre esto, de sus orígenes y el trato a estas mujeres. También conozco sobre la prostitución sagrada. Es un tema interesante y bastante curioso — _alce una ceja_ — las personas hoy en día degradan a esas mujeres y antes las alababan.

—Toda una ironía ¿No?

Y sí, es una gran ironía. A través del tiempo el concepto de prostitución ha cambiado, de ser respetada y alabada a ser repudiada. Mencionada hasta en la biblia católica como medio de sustento, y para otras cosas, por mujeres no hay rincón del mundo o época que se salve. En las diversas culturas que ha habido a través de los años, las diosas a los que se dedicaban los ritos carnales cambiaban de nombre, aun así eran casi siempre la misma. Algo así como cuando Afrodita buscaba un amante, ella se unía a los mortales como otra persona normal en busca de placeres carnales. Con un nombre falso se paseaba por el mundo; elegía un hombre y con sus encantos los atraía a una noche de placeres y pasiones, al otro día no habría ni rastros de ella. ¿Encuentran algún detalle parecido a la realidad? Pues, según las historias, ella era así.

—Supongo que has cambiado nombres. — Y yo asentí —Has hablado poco de su proxeneta.

—Según se es un buen tipo, dentro de lo que cabe, les ofrece protección. Pero ya veré que hago para conseguir más sobre él.

—Solo te voy a pedir que tengas cuidado, en la trata de blancas hay gente peligrosa. Con lo que obtengas de las entrevistas y las investigaciones serán suficientes, no tienes que meterte demasiado en este mundo. Y si algo no sale bien, no dudes en avisarme. — _Aparte de curioso, Kakashi puede ser algo protector. Si solo supiera hasta donde estoy metida en esto. _

_Me despedí para, según yo, continuar con mi trabajo. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que visite el __**lupanar,**__ y no había vuelto. A decir verdad aun me faltaba algo más, recuperar mi auto control y volver a ser la misma que era cuando decidí hacer esto. Sería solo sexo, me decía a mí misma, solo tengo que verlo como antes, y con antes me refería en la antigüedad, como un intercambio: yo daba placer y ellos conocimiento y experiencia (de una manera inconsciente claro está), solo eso. Pero algo se me quedaba en la cabeza, allá en una esquinita, en un rinconcito al que aun no le daba la luz._

_Ese día me reuní con mis amigas y entre charla y charla escuche algo que me sirvió de mucho. El tema era una anécdota de una de ellas, algo de cuando iba en los primeros años de la carrera. Ella se había acostado con un tipo, al que no conocía, en una fiesta. Resulto que ambos estaban borrachos. Al día siguiente ella se sintió confundida, estúpida por haberlo hecho y mal. No salió del dormitorio en dos días. Decía cosas como: no quiero encontrarme con ese sujeto, o me muero de la vergüenza. Después de una charla con alguien comprendió algo, si el tipo estaba tan borracho como ella y no despertó mientras ella estaba ahí, además de que era un completo desconocido, no tenía nada que temer. Nadie lo sabría y nadie la señalaría ¿Cuánta gente borracha puede haber en una fiesta así? Y ¿Por qué tendrían que reconocerla a ella? _

—Después de pensarlo bien le di la razón a Kin, vi al tipo con el que lo hice y él ni enterado. Solo fue un error que no volví a cometer.

_Analizando el relato me di cuenta de que es cierto, si nadie sabe quién eres no pueden acusarte. Pero el sentimiento sigue dentro de una. Lo que debo hacer es concentrarme en lo que hago e ignorar los miedos que me confunden y desvían de mis intenciones. _

_A pesar de todo, me entiendo. Los sentimientos que estoy teniendo para conmigo misma son normales, asco y culpa. Pero para esto tendría que alejarlos, después vendrían las recompensas por todo el trabajo y eso era lo que me llenaría de satisfacción. Esto quedaría con un capitulo de prueba en mi vida, un capitulo que cerraría y jamás volvería a abrir. _

_Espere un día más para volver al E-Ana, tendría un día más para ponerme en claro nuevamente como se harían las cosas. Pase todos los sentimientos y pensares al diario de __**Licisca**__, __**Tamar**__ para Kakashi, y re leí todo lo escrito desde un principio. No lo escribía como Sakura, lo hacía como la misma Licisca, desde el punto de vista de sus confusiones y deseos. En alguna parte debía poner porque había llegado a este mundo de perversiones, pero aun no se me ocurría nada. Yo lo hago por… curiosidad digámoslo así, pero ella tendría que tener un motivo más fuerte, más real. Por ese día deje todo ahí, tenía que volver a sacar la peluca y la vestimenta para la noche siguiente. Volvería a ser Licisca._

.

.

.

_Como en aquella ocasión, deje mi auto en el hotel y me fui en taxi hasta el lugar. Tal y como aquella noche, había gente por doquier y al parecer el trabajo había empezado, pues al llegar una de las chicas extranjeras salía con un hombre. Los ignoré y entre al lugar y camine con seguridad, esto no me intimidaría; con la mirada busque a Jiraya, debía hablar con él antes de todo. En mi pequeño recorrido vi a tayuyá con un tipo bailando (el cliente de la noche pensé), y a muchas chicas ya con pareja. Uno que otro grupo de personas que estaban ajenas a lo que sucedía en verdad en el lugar, estaban dispersas entre las mesas y el bar. _

_Seguí andando y deduje que mi atuendo era el indicado, falda corta de tablones azul oscuro y una blusa sin mangas blanca, la peluca negra estaba adornada por un broche. Algunos hombres me miraban como carne fresca, solo algunos lo hacían con disimulo. Luego de mi pequeña ronda por la pista me dirigí al bar, si no había encontrado a Jiraya ahora lo haría más tarde. Aunque esa noche fue más temprano._

—¡Valla! Así que volviste _— estaba justo detrás de mí, con ese tono de voz que parecía burlón. Yo solo gire mi cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabia y él re rodeo hasta sentarse frente a mí._

—Tenía asuntos que arreglar — _conteste secamente. En ese lugar mis emociones no me superarían._

—Y ya está todo bien.

—Perfectamente.

_Podía admitir que entre las cosas que me han contado y las que ya había visto en las películas, estas chicas tenían suerte de tener a Jiraya como __**proxeneta.**__ Las pocas veces que habíamos hablado, y lo que yo había visto, él parecía una buena persona (dentro de lo que cabe): protegía a las chicas en este lugar y buscaba la forma de protegerlas fuera del misma (siempre el mismo hotel, los mismos taxistas), incluso se reservaba el derecho de admisión. Desde mi punto de vista y del de casi todas las que han trabajado con él, este no ejercía ningún tipo de explotación sobre ellas. Sus condiciones eran simples: consuman aquí, y un pequeño por ciento de lo que ellas cobraban. Incluso fue él el que colocó los precios base en su negocio. Una buena cantidad supe después que era por algunas mujeres que ya habían estado bajo la tutela de otros proxenetas. Con Jiraya cumples las reglas de comportamiento y todo estará bien._

_En el silencio que se formo entre nosotros, él me veía como si me escañera. Su mirada era audaz, me analizaba y yo no entendía el porqué. Después de unos minutos el suspiro y me pidió que lo acompañara a la mesa que él solía utilizar. Sin preguntas ni protestas lo seguí, pensando que no tenía nada que perder pero sí que ganar. _

—¿Traumático? —_no lo entendí_ —me refiero a tú primera noche aquí. Por eso fue que no volviste hasta ahora, no te ocupes en negarlo que ya he pasado por esto muchas veces. —_no supe que decir en esos momentos. Pero después de sus palabras algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Eso era lo que debí haberme planteado desde el primer momento: yo no era la única. Y si ellas podían superarlo ¿Por qué yo no?_

—Algo así.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti, supongo, para nadie es fácil esto. Pero el verte aquí me dice que has llegado a algún acuerdo interno. — _No me pregunten cómo, no lo sé aun, pero Jiraya llegaba a comprenderme y creo que a todas, por el momento yo hablo por experiencia propia. Entre el mar de confusiones que tenía en mi cabeza y las razones por las que hacia esto aun no sacaba conclusiones exactas de cómo me sentiría. Ante sus preguntas se podía ver una respuesta, tal vez. Pues aun tenía dudas que creía podría calmar después de esa noche._

—Yo creo que conoces las respuestas—. _Él sonrió complacido. Imagino que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta si de mi parte. Algo me decía que esa no sería la última vez que hablaría con Jiraya sobre mí, y también que podía encontrar algún consejo en el futuro aun así, yo no revelaba mucho de mi vida y él no hacia muchas preguntas. Todo lo deducía y acertaba, inevitablemente._

_Él no volvió a hablar y supe que por esa noche el tema estaba zanjado. Luego vino una idea a mi cabeza, yo tenía dudas y ese hombre podría ayudarme. _

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle _— le dije después. El hizo un ademan con su mano para que continuara y yo me acomode mejor en la silla._ —Es un hombre curioso, lo sabía.

—Pregunto mucho.

—No me refiero a eso, lo que digo es que me causa curiosidad. No parece el típico chulo que nos pintan en las películas. Ese que solo le interesa el dinero, al que las mujeres le deben y el que las explota. Es extraño.

_Y es cierto lo que digo. La mayoría de los que manejan prostitutas las tienen en las calles, la mayoría de las chicas le deben y muy pocas pueden salir de ese mundo en el que se encuentran. Son sometidas a abusos de sus propios manejadores y soportan abusos de todo tipo. Yo las he visto. Antes de meterme de lleno en esto, y como parte de mi investigación, me di una vuelta por los lugares donde supuestamente se podían encontrar a estas mujeres y lo que vi me dio repulsión. No por las chicas en sí, si no por una acción que vi. Una de ellas fue golpeada por un tipo que la metió a la fuerza en un auto y nadie hizo nada. Más aun había un… tipo que contaba dinero, ya se pueden imaginar que era ese sujeto. Mi pensamiento para esto es que a esa chica ese desgraciado la iba a violar, y que al que le pagaron no le importaba mientras siguiera recibiendo dinero. Ante el solo recuerdo siento nauseas._

_A esos hombres no les importa el bienestar de las personas que tienen bajo su cargo, solo les importa que sigan costeando su acomodada vida. Si una de ellas ya no les sirve solo la desechan y atrapan a otra desesperada, se aprovechan de ella hasta que no puede más y buscan otra, en una cadena que se repite y nadie quiere parar. _

—Todo el que está aquí tiene una historia, desde el chico detrás de la barra hasta tu que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo. Las personas sufren. A algunos los han abandonado, tienen que levantar a una familia, otros simplemente no tienen alternativa. Conocen a alguien que sabe que sucede aquí, le recomiendan venir y se quedan. Claro está que deben hablar conmigo primero.

—Como Tayuya.

—Casi siempre.

—Y tu historia cual seria. Debes saber muchas cosas como para haberle puesto a tu negocio un nombre como este —_sonreía y quisiera decir que era por mi suspicacia pero no lo puedo asegurar _— como cualquier otro hubieras optado por un nombre más adecuo en el idioma para esto, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Mi historia es bastante larga para contarla en una sola noche, y más si es de trabajo. Hay muchos clientes que te han puesto el ojo mi querida Licisca, y no podemos desaprovechar las oportunidades —_esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, además de que intentaba evadir el tema _— y no te preocupes no estoy evadiendo el tema, de mi vida no hay mucho que contar aunque para ti creo que será interesante. Pero hay dos tipos que están a punto de discutir por una de las chicas y no puedo permitirlo, tu ve a ver qué encuentras, quizás mañana podamos hablar. —_se levanto y camino hasta quedar a mis espaldas sin detenerse hasta que yo le llame_.

—Tengo algunas condiciones propias para estar aquí.

—Luego las arreglamos.

.

.

.

_Después de la larga charla con Jiraya volví a la barra, en verdad había demasiada gente esa noche y Jiraya al parecer había encontrado solución al problema de los clientes. Yo por mi parte tomo un poco de __ginger__ ale, pensando en cosas sin sentido. Desde mi lugar podía observar parte de la entrada y ahí un tipo alto aparecía. Hombre de negocios, supuse por el traje que llevaba, de semblante serio y marcadas facciones, no debía sobrepasar los cuarenta años. No sé si decir que mi mirada fue intensa o qué, pero cuando voltee la cara pude ver al sujeto por su reflejo en los cristales del fondo de la barra, que se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba. Sin cambiar su semblante se sentó a mi lado y yo no fingí no prestarle atención. Aquí podías elegir con quien estabas o no. _

_Pidió algo de tomar y después de un rato me hizo conversación. Algo de estar agotado de tanto trabajo, insinuaciones de que necesitaba divertirse (claro esta me brindo un coctel). Después de la charla me saco a la pista. En mis adentros pensaba en que este hombre era algo diferente al primero, al de la última vez y que quizás sería bueno, algo diferente para conocer las distintas conductas. Cuando salimos del lugar hacia el nuevo destino, me la pasaba pensando en las diferencias que había entre esos dos hombres con los que ya me había acostado. El de esa noche por su parte, me acariciaba las piernas más específicamente la rodilla, pero al ver que yo no reaccionaba como debería siguió subiendo. Tuve que hacerle creer que me estaba gustando, pues yo había decidido dejar mis emociones fuera de esto._

_En la habitación todo fue parecido a la última vez, él hacia lo suyo y yo lo mío. Y les aseguro algo, ahí comprendí algo que se podría decir que corresponde a la primera ley de una prostituta: Fingir. Estas mujeres tienen que fingir que les gusta lo que les hacen, y no importa si el tipo es bueno o malo tienen que hacerlo, porque al igual que yo dejan sus sentimientos de lado para concentrarse en el trabajo. Gemía falsamente y jadeaba mas por obligación del ejercicio practicado que por el gusto, este era un mundo de hipocresía y mentiras que aquellos hombres creían real. Escuchar a las mujeres jadear bajo ellos era la gloria, les subía el ego hasta las nubes creyendo que por ser una prostituta que fueran ellos lo que la hicieran gemir los convertía en buenos amantes, que ingenuos. Estas mujeres fingen y tienen sus mañas para que un hombre se corra rápidamente, así pueden volver al trabajo y obtener más clientes por noche. Es su rutina diaria, al menos la de la mayoría, pero no la mía. _

_Al terminar con ese sujeto, me vestí rápidamente y me largue del lugar. Él estaba tirado en la cama dormido, satisfecho. Al bajar por mi auto le di unos billetes al mismo chico de la otra vez y tome rumbo. Regrese a mi casa y en el camino pensé en la que era mi mejor decisión, la que tenía que informar a Jiraya. Yo no iría al bar todos los días, a los más un par de veces por semana. Y tampoco regresaría después de un cliente por otro, entre otras cosas._

_En casa escribiría la continuación del diario de Licisca, los acontecimientos de esta noche y la conversación con su proxeneta. También las decisiones tomadas y las lecciones aprendidas._

_Aunque creo que hay algunas lagunas que debo aclararles antes de terminar este relato. _

_Proxeneta es la persona que recibe el porcentaje de los beneficios que recibe la prostituta por su trabajo, al principio era el pago que recibía por actuar de mediador entre las chicas y los prospectos de clientes, en el caso de Jiraya, por prestar el lugar. En algunos países le dicen chulo, cafishos o fiolos. Mientras más marginal es la prostitución, mas se convierte esta persona en un extorsionador. Por esto pienso que Jiraya es así como es, me refiero a que no es un desgraciado, pero sé que hay más. En el caso de Tamar, el nombre falso que le coloque a Licisca para Kakashi, fue la esposa de Judá que en algún momento practicó la prostitución como lo hacían en la sociedad Judía (en la cual era prohibida).__La prostituta ejercía su oficio al lado de una carretera, esperando a los viajeros. Se cubría la cara, lo que la marca como una prostituta disponible (en claro contraste con la costumbre en las sociedades de Oriente Medio actuales, en las que las mujeres honestas deben permanecer con la cara cubierta frente a desconocidos). Exigía como pago un cordero, lo que representaba un precio bastante elevado en una economía eminentemente basada en el pastoreo; solo los más acaudalados podrían permitirse pagar cantidades equivalentes por un solo encuentro sexual._

_El relato de esta mujer se encuentra en los textos bíblicos de Génesis, pero no vamos a entrar en aspectos religiosos. Lo importante aquí es que existían y aun existen cientos de formas de practicarla, y que las mas desdichadas son las que sufren. _

.

.

.

.

.

Y bien, que les parece. No dejen de dar su opinión y no matarme por la tardanza, porque si no, no habrá conti.

Nos leemos. Sayonara.


	6. Derecho de castidad

Mil y una disculpas por la falta de atención que he tenido últimamente a la historia, pero aclaro que no es adrede. Mis obligaciones de fin de semestre con la universidad han acaparado casi todo mi tiempo, por suerte vuelvo ya a mediados de enero a mis clases así que tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños (14 de diciembre, para ser específicos) y recordé algo que paso hace dos años. Unos amigos y yo estábamos en el techo de mi casa oyendo música y compartiendo (a veces hacemos fiestas ahí arriba pues el lugar es seguro). Yo estaba sentada con dos de mis amigos cerca del borde cuando uno de ellos me hablo y me dijo: _Espera_. Se pudo a ver el reloj y lo último que hizo fue contar. La otra persona que estaba conmigo y yo no lo entendíamos hasta que me muestra la hora (12 pm) y me dice felicidades con un abrazo: _El primero en felicitarte_ me dijo y después los demás hicieron lo mismo. Les digo esto porque los amigos son una parte importante en nuestras vidas, ellos son una gran influencia (en muchas ocasiones) en nuestras decisiones y los verdaderos amigos están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, a decir verdad ahí es que conoces quienes son los verdaderos y quienes son las amistades.

Disfruten el cap. Y nos vemos abajo.

…

…

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**.

Cursiva: _narración protagónica_

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo. Lectura.

**Derecho de castidad**

_La inocencia es la peor de las virtudes…_

_O al menos esa es la convicción que yo tengo hasta cierto punto. El ser una persona llena de candidez y buenos sentimientos no es malo, en absoluto, lo malo es lo que otros hacen cuando una persona es demasiado inocente e influenciable._

_Según el diccionario, la palabra inocencia tiene los siguientes significados: _

_Estado del alma libre de toda culpa. Candor, sencillez, simplicidad._

_La inocencia es un término que describe la carencia de culpabilidad de un individuo con respecto a un crimen. Puede también ser utilizada para indicar una carencia general de culpabilidad con respecto a cualquier clase de crimen, de pecado o de fechoría._

_Estado del alma limpia de culpa._

_La palabra inocencia viene del latín ´´Innocens``, que significa libre de culpa, pero no es esa la aplicación que le daremos por ahora, es la que con el tiempo las personas le hemos dado mayormente cuando nos referimos a alguien (niño o adulto). _

_Muchas personas, por no decir la mayoría, de alguna u otra manera, se aprovecha de las personas que son volubles a las opiniones ya sea para bien o para mal. Un ejemplo simple podría ser el siguiente: A una chica le gusta un par de zapatos pero que a sus amigas no les gustan; si la chica se deja influenciar por la opinión de sus amigas y las mismas le dan diez mil y una razones para que no los compre, siempre diciéndole que es por su bien o por x motivo, puede que la chica no los adquiera (lo más seguro) porque cree que las demás tienen razón independientemente de lo mucho que le gusten o lo bien que le queden._

_Quizás pensaran que aquí hay bajo autoestima, pero no. A la chica la convencen de otro par porque, según ellas, son más sexys y que con ellas atraerá más galanes, y aunque a ella esos no le gusten, terminara comprándolos. ¡Qué más da! son un simple par de zapatos y no le harán daño a nadie, pero esto demuestra la influencia de la gente en otras personas, y lo manejable que puede ser la gente sin `` malicia ´´ por decirlo de alguna manera. _

_¿Por qué digo que la inocencia es la peor de las virtudes? Mi razón es simple: las decisiones que tomamos ahora influirán en nuestro futuro. El simple hecho de desechar una idea, como comprar unos simples zapatos, puede influir en las decisiones que tomemos para el futuro. Depender de la opinión de los demás, aunque sea una mísera parte, puede causar daños a largo plazo. No digo que pedir la opinión de alguien este mal, pero permitir que otros se aprovechen de ti siempre y muchas veces sin estar plenamente consciente de que es así está mal. Cuando una persona carece de aquella malicia es propensa a ser manipulable, y más cuando la influencia de esa gente llega hasta las decisiones mas importantes de tu vida, aquellas que tienen una gran trascendencia en ella, aquellas a las que solo uno debe de tener acceso y en las que solo la opinión propia de la persona cuenta. _

_Dirán ¿De qué locura habla esta mujer? Pero les digo de antemano que esto no es una locura. Traigo esta explicación a colación para que entiendan lo que voy a relatarles a continuación._

_._

_._

_._

_A casi cinco semanas de trabajar en el E-Ana bajo mi alter ego, recibí un pedido de Jiraya, bueno no exactamente un pedido en si puesto que a mí me pareció mas a un favor no verbalizado. Antes quiero decir que en el tiempo que tengo en este lugar las cosas no han cambiado mucho, muchas de las chicas me medio aceptan pues ya no me ven como una amenaza o competencia en su trabajo y al menos eso es algo, pues algunas me han ayudado con la investigación aun sin saberlo. Tayuyá ya no me mira como la intrusa que creyó al principio que era. Muchas de las chicas, principalmente de las extranjeras, me siguen viendo como el obstáculo que tienen que librar en el negocio, pero yo trato de no prestar atención. Yo no soy una amenaza para ellas y ya deberían de haberlo aprendido, pues apenas estaba en el lugar dos veces por semana._

_Esa noche que fui Jiraya me había dicho justo des pues de llegar que no quedara con ningún cliente por el momento, si bien el sabia que prefería acabar con aquello cuanto antes me dijo que esperara al menos una hora antes de hacer mi movimiento de la noche. Poco más de una hora después, desde mi lugar en la barra, pude ver un grupo de chicos, demasiado jóvenes en comparación con los asiduos visitantes del lugar, que entraban al lugar, cuatro o cinco, y estoy casi segura que el mayor de todos no debería pasar de los diecinueve. Algunos de ellos estaban maravillados con el lugar, o más bien con las chicas que se encontraban allí, y sonreían un poco bobos. El más alto de los cinco, un chico de cabello claro que podía ser rubio, parecía que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares o más bien al tipo de actividad. Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo interesante con todo eso y por lo tanto no les perdí la pista mientras se acomodaban. Como imagine, se habían sentado en una de las mesas de los extremos desde donde se tenía vista de gran parte del bar, pidieron unos tragos y cuchicheaban entre sí. ¿Tendrían identificación o al menos edad para beber? Deduje que si, pues Jiraya no quería tener problemas en su bar y si sabía que aquellos eran menores, y estoy segura que lo habría sabido ¡A este viejo nada se le escapa!, los habría mandado a sacar del lugar._

— ¿Interesada en los niños? —_Me dijo con algo de burla Kin, otra de las chicas. Tenía el cabello bastante largo y oscuro igual que sus ojos, esbelta y alta. De carácter fuerte. Sabía poner a las chicas en su sitio y calmarlas cuando veía que se avecinaban problemas. Su historia aun no la tenía en esos momentos, era algo reservada, pero al menos ella me hablaba._

— ¿Quiénes son? —_pregunte mas por curiosidad que porque me interesaran alguno de ellos._

_Kin se recostó en la barra y los miraba despreocupadamente de vez en cuando_. —Bien, no los conozco a todos a decir el nuevo en el grupo es aquel de cabello oscuro peinado hacia arriba…

—El que mira temeroso ¿no?—_dije yo y Kin asintió._

—El más alto, lo viste ¿no? —_dijo volteando a verme. Yo asentí_ —ese chico rubio ha venido ya varias veces a divertirse, yo diría más bien a instruirse para las colegialas con las que debe de enredarse, y a veces trae a sus amigos. No causan problemas y siempre pagan lo debido. Son solo un grupo de adolecentes buscando diversión.

—Pasan de la mayoría de edad me imagino, porque si no…

—Jiraya es muy estricto con eso así que no lo dudo. Pero ese jovencito parece algo extraño.

—Yo también lo pienso. Se ve nervioso, como si no quisiera estar aquí _— Kin me dio la razón con un asentimiento y se quedo junto a mí por no más de cinco minutos, después un hombre (uno de sus clientes habituales) le hizo una seña y ella desapareció. Aun después de un rato me intrigaba aquel chico, no parecía del típico muchacho que buscara ese tipo de diversión, es más, hasta creí que parecía culpable por algo._

_Cuando salí de mis cavilaciones aquellos muchachos ya tenían sentados media hora y Jiraya estaba junto al mayor algo alejado de la mesa. Hablaban. De vez en cuando el viejo asentía. Yo ya había rechazado más de cuatro ofertas en lo que iba de la noche y cuando llego la quinta la rechace, no por cumplir con lo que me pidió el viejo puesto que ya casi habían pasado dos horas desde mi llegada y él solo me pidió una, sino porque lo mismo que me trajo al bar me mantenía atenta al pequeño grupo de chicos: curiosidad. _

_Me había terminado un vaso de limonada que había pedido mientras miraba de reojo a Jiraya y a aquel chico rubio, el cual lucia complacido. Me intrigaba lo que estaban hablando. Poco después de terminada la conversación con Jiraya, los chicos empezaron a buscar a su compañía de la noche excepto el chico de mirada temerosa. Él aun estaba sentado en la mesa pero aun así no estaba solo. Jiraya después de terminar con el rubio se sentó con el chico e intercambio algunas palabras con él. ¿Qué le dijo? En esos momentos escapaba de mi imaginación._

_Estaba a punto de pedir otra limonada cuando Jiraya me hablo desde un lado. El tipo tenía su truco pues no lo note acercarse. —_Gracias por esperar tanto, he visto que has rechazado clientes aun después de terminado el plazo.

—Por lo que veo el que me pidieras esto tiene que ver con el chico.

—Así es. —_me respondió escuetamente_.

_Paso un minuto en el que ninguno dijo nada. Yo tomaba de a sorbos del vaso fresco y Jiraya parecía meditar algo mientras observaba su negocio._

— ¿Te podrías encargar del él?

— ¿Uh? —_no entendí bien a qué se refería instantáneamente, pero rápido caí en cuenta de a qué se refería ¿Quería que yo me encargara del chico? O sea, ser su compañera de cama esa noche ¿como si yo fuera una chica normal de las que estaban ahí?_

_Me voltee a verlo fijamente para saber si estaba bromeando con eso. Él no me miraba aun pero parecía hablar muy enserio. Cuando volteo a verme pude leer, a menos que lo haya imaginado, que deseaba que fuera yo la que me encargara del chico como si de un favor se tratase; la razón no la entendía pero nuevamente mi curiosidad pudo más. Habría podido negarme pues ese no era mi trabajo; a decir verdad eso no era un trabajo, era una investigación de campo, la forma más fiable de conocer este mundo y sacar mis propias conclusiones pero algo me decía que debía aceptar, siempre y cuando supiera la razón, y pudiera ayudar al chico temeroso sentado en esa mesa._

—Tienes que tener buenos motivos para decirme a mí que te ayude, después de todo sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí. Mis motivos no son exactamente económicos y tampoco son por una gran necesidad, así que ¿Por qué me necesitas? Soy curiosa y lo sabes pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que no pueda hacer cualquiera de las chicas de este lugar? —_Jiraya sabía que la curiosidad me calaba los huesos, pero también conocía perfectamente el porqué de mi presencia en aquel lugar. Sabía que tenía sus motivos para que fuera yo la que atendiera al jovenzuelo, pero a mí las cosas hay que ponérmelas claras. Me gusta saber en dónde me estoy metiendo, por eso había investigado tanto antes de entrar en esto._

—Ven

_Caminamos hasta un extremo del bar contrario a donde se encontraba la mesa con el chico pero desde donde se podía ver. Y supuse que era importante ese chicho para el viejo. En el tiempo que tenia ahí, no lo había visto servir de mediador con ninguna de las chicas y algún cliente. Tampoco le veía favoritismos con nadie por mas exclusivo que se creyera, por lo que acrecentó mas mi curiosidad por la relación de Jiraya y el chico._

—Imagino que te estarás preguntando porque me tomo las molestias con el chico, porque te elegí a ti y no a otra más experimentada, y que tan importante es el chico ¿No? _—yo no tuve que decir nada pues él ya sabía que era cierto_. —Pues te diré que creo que eres perfecta para esto, eres una ilustrada, una experta en la salud mental y sé que sabrás como tratar con el chico.

—Te refieres a…

—Digamos que el chico nunca ha llegado tan lejos con una mujer. Recién cumplió la mayoría de edad, un par de semanas creo, —_aunque ese último comentario parecía más para él que para mí, lo expreso en voz alta_ — pero ha venido aquí a tomar algo de experiencia si me entiendes —. _En ese momento no entendí la mirada que me dio, era como si supiera que yo haría algo que él esperaba y por alguna razón intuí que no era precisamente lo que otra pudiera hacer._

—Quieres que desvirgue al chico.

—Se que harás lo que tienes que hacer. Es un buen muchacho. Un poco escandaloso a veces pero para ciertas cosas en algo… tímido —. _Sonrió como si recordara algo._

—Está bien, acepto. Solo una pregunta ¿Lo mismo de siempre? Digo que si el mismo ritual.

—Olvídate del baile. Acércate y habla con él, creo que aun no termina su trago, y después llévatelo. Sus amigos ya pagaron por todo, es su regalo de cumpleaños por parte de ellos.

_El rostro de Jiraya por más que sonriera con complicidad se ensombrecía por algo y aun así, sus ojos me mostraban un atisbo de esperanza y anhelo que no podía entender. Quería que ayudara al chico a entrar en el mundo de la sexualidad y confiaba en mí para hacerlo, pero también parecía que esperara algo más. ¿Qué? No lo sé._

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo estás? — _después de saludarlo esa fue mi siguiente frase para romper el hielo. _

_Después de haber hablado con Jiraya me tome un minuto un antes de acercarme al chico. Su cabello era oscuro y ojos igualmente oscuro, por la casi inexistente luz del bar no pude deducir el tono exacto. Sus ojos expresaban la inocencia de la juventud, aparte de su nerviosismo, aunque esto último intentaba ocultarlo._

—Bien, gracias—. _Su voz, aun con la música de fondo, sonaba suave y algo compungida como si tratara de ocultar algo. Quizás su no deseo de estar ahí. Es que si lo analizabas bien el chico parecía culpable de algo que todavía no había hecho, no sé si me explico. Su actitud, aunque intentaba parecer todo lo contrario, era de aquella persona que no quería hacer algo, pero se veía en la obligación de hacerlo y a la vez ocultarse y guardar lo hecho para sí. Parecía como aquel que guarda un secreto de traición. Un culpable._

—Me han dicho que no hace mucho que cumpliste dieciocho—. _De algún modo tenía que hacerle conversación. No podía ir y decirle: cuando te acabes ese nos vamos. Eso está fuera de mi capacidad de crueldad. Ese chico estaba nervioso y no lo culpaba si era su primera vez, por lo tanto tendría que hacer que se soltara un poco, que se relajara. _

—Hace casi dos semanas, pero hemos venido hasta ahora por los exámenes. El ajetreo de fin de curso es… en fin algo complicado cuando es tu último año—. _Se tomo el último trago del vaso y suspiro quedamente._

_En mi mente pensé que ese suspiro cansino no se debía solamente al ajetreo escolar, sino que había algo más ligado en todo eso. También note que no se sentía muy a gusto en el bar; dos de sus amigos ya habían encontrado compañía y un tercero iba saliendo con otra rubia. El último de los que lo acompañaba estaba con una extranjera bebiendo en la barra._

—Creo que nos podemos ir. Me doy cuenta que no te gusta este ambiente —. _Dije afablemente_ —Podemos ir a otro lugar.

_Parecía algo reticente a decir algo pero al final se levanto de su lugar. Era un chico alto y de buena complexión física; podría agregar que era guapo_. —Es mejor acabar con esto de una vez —_murmuró para sí pero aun así lo escuche._ —Vamos —_y supe exactamente a donde se refería._

_Salimos del lugar y tomamos un taxi hacia el hotel de siempre. En silencio. No quise matar la quietud del silencio, el jovencito ya parecía bastante incomodo como para empezar con una diatriba. Al llegar al lugar subimos directamente a una habitación en uno de los últimos pisos, yo ya tenía la llave Jiraya me la había facilitado. Sus amigos se habían tomado muchas molestias por aquel joven de cabellos castaños y mirada acongojada, puesto que la habitación era una de las mejores del hotel. Tenía su propio saloncito de estar decorado con buen gusto, un gran ventanal de puertas corredizas hacia el balcón, que daban a las luces de la ciudad y a la brisa fresca de la noche. Una puerta del otro lado que imagine era la habitación y donde supuse después estaría la entrada al baño._

_El muchacho observó la habitación quieto, como si esperara que algo lo salvara de lo indebido, de lo que no quería. Y a cada minuto que pasaba me convencía más y más de que no solo eran los nervios de la primera vez lo que tenían al muchacho así, era algo más. Tenía que averiguarlo antes de pasar a mayores. Por experiencia se lo frustrante que puede ser tener intimidad con alguien si no estás seguro de lo que quieres, por lo que tendría que arriesgarme a indagar qué era lo que inquietaba al chico._

—Quieres que vayamos ya a la habitación o prefieres tomar algo.

_Él me volteo a ver como si no se acordara que yo estaba ahí también, como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Y no precisamente como otros hombres me hubieran visto, no, me veía al rostro no a los pechos o las piernas; detallaba mi cara como si buscara una respuesta, no parecía imaginar si sus manos podrían abarcarme completamente el trasero; parecía buscar una escapatoria, decirme con su mirada que lo salvara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La correcta razón para que no lo hiciera._

—Quisiera tomar un poco de aire — _dijo después de apartar su mirada de la mía. El chico no quería hacer aquello pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Descorrió la puerta del balcón y salió a través del espacio abierto hacia los enigmas de la noche. _

_Ese chico no era lo que me hubiera esperado en algo como aquello. Cualquier joven por más tímido que fuera hubiera permitido que yo tomara la iniciativa y se dejaría llevar pero él no lo había hecho. Se alejaba y me esquivaba. Era más que obvio que había hechos ocultos que motivaban su presencia en el hotel con la que supuestamente era una prostituta._

_Le di un espacio de al menos diez minutos antes de salir al balcón. No noto mi presencia hasta que le hablé. Estaba ensimismado con la vista clavada en las luces de la ciudad. De perfil parecía que mantenía una lucha interna consigo mismo. Un joven confundido._

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— _le dije suavemente para no espantarlo_. _Él giro la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que yo lo miraba. A esas alturas parecía resignado._

—Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí ¿No? —_y sonrió sin ganas_ —Sera mejor que nos pongamos en esto, supongo que tienes más trabajo y…

—¿Por qué haces esto? Es obvio que no quieres hacerlo pero aun así lo intentas.

_Él me miro algo sorprendido y no podría describir la mezcla de sentimientos que albergaban sus ojos. Alivio, desconcierto, temor. Y más cosas de las que un joven sano de dieciocho años debería poder presentar en una sola mirada_.

—Yo… yo… mis amigos han hecho esto por mí, por mi bien y el de… me han dicho que lo necesito y creo que así es si quiero lo mejor para…

_En verdad este chico estaba muy confundido. Balbuceaba y decía cosas a las que yo no le encontraba sentido. Frases sin terminar, oraciones a medias, la inclusión de que sus amigos eran la causa de que él estuviera ahí_.

—Tranquilo solo es una pregunta pero si puedo serte sincera me gustaría saber exactamente por qué estás aquí. No pareces del tipo de chico que busque este tipo de diversión.

—En realidad no lo soy. Más bien soy un inexperto —_hablaba bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo. Era el comienzo de una conversación casi secreta._

— ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —_y me miro como si en verdad pudiera hacer eso_ —Por favor, toma asiento.

_En el balcón había un par de tumbonas y una mesa pequeña. Él se sentó a la derecha y yo a la izquierda quedando la mesa en medio de ambos._ —Podrías decirme que te trajo esta noche al bar _—. Suspiro suavemente antes de contestar._

—Mis amigos pensaban que era un buen lugar para… pues ya sabes no, pasarlo bien y conocer a algunas chicas.

—Pero tú no te sentías a gusto en el lugar ¿O me equivoco?

_El chico titubeo un poco pero al final contestó._ —No, la verdad es que no. No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares.

_Silencio momentáneo pues a los pocos segundos volvió a hablar._

—Yo… yo nunca he hecho esto sabes, me refiero a sexo, soy virgen. Algo cómico eh, un chico de dieciocho años virgen aun pero… así lo he preferido.

—Entonces solo estas nervioso porque esta seria tu primera vez ¿cierto? —_si bien yo ya intuía que la respuesta no era afirmativa, en mis años de estudio he aprendido que cuando alguien tiene un problema es mejor dejar que se exprese, que se deshaga de esa carga que lo mantiene alterado._

—No exactamente—. _Mi mirada clavada en su rostro de forma amigable supongo que lo inducia a continuar. _—No tengo miedo a perderla es solo que…

_Pauso por un momento. Parecía deliberar si debía decir lo siguiente o parar ahí. A esas alturas no me podía permitir un silencio entre nosotros. Yo creí entender la razón por la cual el viejo Jiraya me había elegido a mí para esto. El chico necesitaba entender algunas cosas que erróneamente pensaba._

—Hay una chica—. _Determine y el muchacho se sonrojo. Estaba más que seguro que ese era el meollo del asunto._ —Porque no hacemos una cosa, hablaremos todo lo que tú quieras pero necesito que me digas la verdad. Sobre tu vida y las razones por las que te trajeron tus amigos aquí, porque estoy segura que por cuenta propia no hubieras venido, también me puedes hablar de esa chica—. _Puede que quizás estaba yendo algo rápido al decirle eso al chico, pero lo vi necesario. En algunas ocasiones no se puede andar con mucho rodeo._

_Me miraba atentamente, como si eso era lo que esperara, que alguna persona se interesara en lo que sentía en verdad y no en lo que supuestamente necesitaba._ — Después que conversemos puedes hacer lo que quieras, me dirás si continuamos con lo que vinimos a hacer o tomas alguna otra determinación. Pero desde ahora te digo que tu decisión es la que cuenta, esta es tu vida y tú decides como vivirla y qué hacer con ella. No voy a hacer nada para cambiar la decisión que tomes, estoy aquí para escucharte como una amiga, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí y lo que decidas hacer tampoco ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_No sé decir si mi discurso era motivador o instructor, pero soy consciente de lo que una persona necesita cuando está confundida, hablar, hablar y ser escuchada. El chico parecía algo sorprendido por mi diatriba pero tan bien veía que estaba aliviado de que yo le hubiera dicho todo eso, puesto que su rostro se relajo lentamente y la aparente tensión de su cuerpo también se iba. Supuse entonces que me había ganado algo de su confianza…_

—Bien… —_Se que dudaba sobre hacer una confesión, pero yo hice lo posible por inspirarle confianza. Ese jovencito necesitaba apoyo en sus propias ideas, no que se las discutieran sin escucharlas._ —Pero creo que debería darte mi nombre, así me sentiré más cómodo —_decía mientras asentía con la cabeza_ — me llamo Konohamaru—. _Yo asentí dando pie para que siguiera hablando. Silencio, un pequeño silencio se formo entre nosotros. A mi parecer buscaba las palabras para iniciar o simplemente con que comenzar, el motivo de estar ahí o el porqué sus amigos le insistieron tanto. _

—¿Quién es la chica? — _decidí intervenir pues necesitábamos un punto de partida y creí que el hecho de que hubiera una era un buen comienzo._

—Ella, ella es mi novia —_Dijo pero después nada. Nuevamente me vi en la obligación de intervenir, le pedí que me hablara de ella y de su relación. Necesitaba saber que estaba mal para poder ayudar. Con un_ háblame de ella fue suficiente —Se llama Moegi, recién este año se gradúa de la escuela y estoy ansioso por ello, así podremos estar juntos en la facultad. Ya le he mostrado parte del campus pero con sus exámenes y mis deberes… —_en ese momento pensé en un pequeño detalle que él mismo había sacado a la luz pero aun así no hice comentario alguno. El chico hablaba con tanta ternura y vehemencia sobre la jovencita que no quise interrumpir. _—Le he mostrado el lugar donde me gusta leer y también le presente a mis nuevos amigos. Le estoy ayudando con el papeleo para que las cosas sean más rápidas.

_Entre asentimientos míos y sonrisas de él, decidí que necesitaba respuestas para esa duda que tenia._ —Tú también estas de termino ¿No? —_Así llame su atención y también ensanche su sonrisa cuando volteo a verme._

—Lo dices por lo que dije en el bar ¿cierto? —_Yo asentí_ —Moegi es la que esta de termino, yo me gradué el año pasado. Apenas finalizo el primer semestre y le estaba ayudando para sus exámenes. Es una chica inteligente, sabía que le iría bien, pero estaba nerviosa por el examen de admisión de la universidad y me ofrecí a ayudarla.

_Yo volví a asentir. El chico era inteligente y considerado además en sus ojos brillaba el amor, un amor profundo por esa chica. Así que aun no entendía como una persona que emanaba esa clase de amor por una persona se viera en una situación como esta, pero también pensé que por el mismo amor era que estaba en esa situación. ¿Qué no haría una persona por ese alguien? ¿De qué sería capaz un joven corazón enamorado por la persona amada? ¿Por qué estaba ese niño en una habitación de un hotel con una servidora de sexo?_

—Moegi tiene diecisiete años, pronto cumplirá dieciocho, y estamos juntos desde que ella tenía catorce. Nos conocemos desde niños; somos amigos y vecinos y siempre he querido lo mejor para ella. Por eso… nosotros no hemos estado… bueno ya sabes que yo nunca… y ella tampoco —_suspiro_— ella y yo somos vírgenes, así lo habíamos decidido. Incluso en las veces que las cosas subían de tono siempre he cumplido con su voluntad. Ella no está lista para avanzar hasta ese punto y yo respeto su decisión, nunca he hecho nada que ella no quiera. La quiero demasiado como para causarle algún daño.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? No te conozco lo suficiente para tener un juicio de valores sobre ti, pero pareces alguien de confiar y no creo que seas de los que engañen a sus novias. —_Y es cierto. A mi ese chico no me daba esa impresión. Su devoto amor por su novia no parecía fingido._

— Mis… mis amigos se enteraron de que nunca he hecho nada con nadie y se burlaron de mi al saberlo más porque tengo una novia de casi cuatro años, y el hecho de que nunca haya pasado de besos y caricias les pareció irreal. Hasta a mi me parece irreal cuando lo digo en voz alta, pero Moegi es como mi vida y yo nunca le haría daño. Ella necesita tiempo y yo se lo daré. Cuando ella esté lista pasara lo que tenga que pasar, antes no.

Después de que les dijera a los chicos las razones por las que nunca, bueno ya sabes, nunca intimamos más allá dijeron que ese no era motivo para que yo siguiera siendo célibe. Hicieron una y mil cosas para ``cayera en la tentación´´ como ellos le dicen, acordaron entre ellos que no había remedio para mí. Me habían presentado a un centenar de chicas dispuestas a muchas cosas en distintas fiestas pero ninguna me hiso caer. No es que no las considerara atractivas es solo que… con una de ellas llegue a besarme pero no pude ir más lejos, sentí que había traicionado a mi novia. Ella confía en mí y yo en ella y con eso me sentía pésimo. Recuerdo que ese día deje la fiesta y desde mi cuarto llame a Moegi; ella estaba en casa viendo una película vieja, Casa blanca creo, y eso me hiso sentirme aun mas culpable. Después de eso mis amigos dejaron de insistir en presentarme chicas.

_Él tono de voz que empleaba me indicaba que en verdad estaba arrepentido de haber hecho aquello, por lo mismo cada vez me convencía más de que este muchacho no debería estar aquí. Aun así no me daba razón de porque había ido al bar, específicamente al E-Ana._

—La culpa no suele ser un gran amigo, tampoco un consuelo. Te sentiste culpable de traicionar la confianza de ella aun cuando ella no sabe nada, porque imagino que no se lo has dicho —_la vergüenza tiño su mirada, al igual que el arrepentimiento. La expresión de su cara también lo demostraba._ —Pareces un novio modelo y aunque no lo seas todavía me pregunto qué haces aquí y porque fuiste al bar. Sinceramente nunca hablo con nadie que vaya al bar ni con ninguno de los clientes, tampoco me interesan sus razones pero tú me llamaste la atención, un pez fuera del agua. Eres una persona que no parece tener motivos para estar aquí pero aun así lo estas. No me mal entiendas, tienes todo el derecho de hacer y estar donde quieras, pero por lo que me has dicho y he visto no te sentías bien en ese lugar, ni cuando entramos al hotel y mucho menos cuando entramos a la habitación. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso en realidad? —_Él asintió muy atentamente. Yo por mi parte hablaba con calma y en un tono suave pero firme, no quería que creyera que solo eran palabras sin sentido quería que supiera que si lo estaba escuchando, que si preste atención a su situación y que aceptaría su decisión fuese cual fuese._ — Creo que la culpa te consumiría si hicieras algo que va en contra de tus convicciones, pienso que tu novia es demasiado importante para ti como para hacerle daño aun así si ella no se enterara de nada. Eres un chico noble Konohamaru, tienes buenos sentimientos y por eso es que no entiendo que haces aquí.

_Aunque la razón ya la sabia o al menos la imaginaba, era necesario que fuera él mismo quien se diera cuenta del error. Como dije antes, las personas necesitan hablar y ser escuchadas y ese chico tenía que hacerlo. _

_Después de lo dicho todo quedo en silencio. Él desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, hacia las luces de la ciudad y luego al cielo estrellado. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente un par de veces como meditando mis palabras. Era un chico inteligente así que sabría exactamente qué hacer. _

—Los chicos se dieron por vencidos después de eso —_comenzó_— de lo de la chica que bese y mi sentimiento de culpa. Pero hace poco se les ocurrió lo que denominaron como la mejor manera de que yo disfrutara los placeres carnales sin sentirme como un idiota traidor. Rey hablo conmigo junto con los demás chicos y me dijo la maravillosa idea —y ahí estaba el sarcasmo. Ya me imaginaba que a él tampoco le pareció una buena idea— me dijo: _puedes hacerlo con una prostituta. Ella no sería alguien que volverías a ver, a menos que quisieras repetir, y no sabrían nada el uno del otro. Ella haría su trabajo y tú conocerías al fin los placeres de la carne_. Yo no estaba muy seguro de eso pero Rey dijo las palabras mágicas: _además ganaras experiencia para que cuando tu novia se decida puedas darle una noche inolvidable, le ayudarías a sentirse mejor_. Sé que para las chicas resulta algo incomodo la primera vez y quería que cuando Moegi y yo lo hiciéramos ella disfrutara, por eso me deje convencer por los chicos. Creí que sería lo mejor pero… —_A medida que hablaba su voz se iba apagando. Era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con todo el teatro que sus amigos le habían montado. Estaba arrepentido._

—Ya no esas tan seguro. —_asintió. Yo respire profundamente no por él, sino por la estupidez de sus amigos al no tomar en cuenta como él se sentía respecto a todo_— ¿Puedo darte un consejo? —_Nuevamente asintió_— para algunas decisiones debes contar solo contigo. Cuando comenzamos a hablar te dije que solo tu decisión era la importante y lo sigo manteniendo. El ser virgen no es una vergüenza ni mucho menos, es un estado en el que la persona decide mantener su vida hasta que encuentra a que alguien con quien compartir su tesoro. Si tú te sientes bien como estas no debes de cambiar porque otra persona te lo pida. Las personas le dan a las cosas el valor que quieren y muchas veces no es el correcto. Tú le has dado valor a tu virginidad y por eso la conservas, amas a tu novia y por eso te duele el creer que la estas traicionando. Una sola pregunta ¿Por qué has esperado tanto?

_Él lo medito por un momento como si estuviera dándole forma a mis palabras en su cabeza. Él era el único que podía tomar una decisión sobre su vida y tenía que entenderlo. A veces las personas que tenemos a nuestro alrededor creen que ciertas cosas son buenas para nosotros pero no siempre es así. No ven las señales que hacemos inconscientemente sobre cosas que aunque aparentemos estar de acuerdo no lo estamos. Dejarnos influenciar por otros no siempre es bueno. Que nunca te atrevas a hablar con una persona y alguien te empuje a hacerlo por dejar la timidez atrás aunque solo fuera un minuto está bien, pero que otros te impulsen a hacer algo que en realidad no va contigo no lo es. El libre albedrio existe y no solo es para elegir el tipo de culto al que quieres pertenecer, es para que tomemos las decisiones que creamos correctas en situaciones que se nos presenten. Y así será toda la vida. _

—Porque quiero que sea Moegi la primera así como quiero ser yo el primero para ella.

—Las decisiones de pareja se toman en pareja. El día que ambos decidan ir más lejos será porque ustedes lo decidan así, no porque otro les diga cómo y cuándo. ¿Qué sentirían si ella se acostara con otro solo para no parecer torpe cuando ustedes estén juntos? —_Konohamaru abrió extremadamente los ojos por la sorpresiva pregunta_— exactamente. No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella quiera lo mismo que tu, ser la primera y que tú seas el primero. Piénsalo y después me das la respuesta…

—No hay nada que pensar—. _En su mirada había determinación, vergüenza, alegría y hasta celos, imagine que por imaginarse a su novia en brazos de otro, (un extraño coctel) pero al final lo había entendido._ —Supongo que ya sabes cuál es mi decisión ahora —_Yo sonreí y el chico también lo hizo_— a mis amigos les dará un infarto pero no me importa, esta es mi vida y la de Moegi, nosotros decidiremos como haremos las cosas y si tengo que esperar cuatro años más los esperare encantado solo por ella.

_En verdad pienso que Jiraya sabía lo que haría. Sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba algo desorientado y mal influenciado por sus amigos, y solo quería que encontrara su verdadero camino. Lo estaba protegiendo de su propia ruina emocional. _

_El muchacho miro su reloj y murmuro la hora (10:15) y se levanto del asiento. Acto seguido yo hice lo mismo._

—Creo que si me apuro podre llegar a tiempo para invitarla al cine o no, mejor alquilo una película y la vemos en su casa. Sus padres son algo estricto con el horario y ella tarda en arreglarse_—. Yo sonreí ante su comentario y por su entusiasmo. En verdad que era un gran chico y algún día un buen marido. _—No te importa que… —_Hizo unas cuantas señales hacia la entrada y yo asentí._

—La idea de esto era que supieras exactamente qué hacer y al parecer lo sabes. Vete ella estará feliz de verte—. _Con una sonrisa abandono la habitación. _

_Decir que esto m trajo recuerdos buenos y malos es poco decir, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo que se que los errores no son motivo para dejarse caer. Los errores se hicieron para que aprendamos de ellos, aun cuando es otro que comete los errores. Las experiencias de los demás nos sirven a nosotros también, y si podemos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos es muy posible que podamos ayudar a otros (esto también lo digo por experiencia propia). Quizás se queden intrigados con lo que les acabo de decir, pero esa explicación quedara para otro momento _

_Yo me quede uno pocos minutos más en la habitación hasta que sentí que un ruido hacia la entrada. En la puerta estaba Jiraya, ese viejo zorro._

—Porque algo me dice que esto era lo que esperabas de mi.

_Rió y me palmeo la espalda_— Tu lo necesitabas y él también. Él necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara a encontrar las respuestas y tu saber que no todo el mundo busca el sexo por la misma razón, no es a eso que has venido a mi bar, a investigar los hábitos de los clientes.

_Tenía razón, una experiencia nueva cada día. Y esta era una muy necesaria._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bien. Me gustaría saber que opinan de todo esto. Arriba les hable de mis amigos y debo decir que con el tiempo he aprendido que no todas las personas que te rodean pueden llevar ese título. Algunas si lo son, otras les queda mejor el titulo de amistades y una gran parte el de conocidos. Estar con ellos te hace sentir bien pero no siempre tienen la razón y discutir levemente o llevarles la contraria cuando no estás de acuerdo no es malo, es promulgar que no todos somos o pensamos iguales, las diferencias nos hacen humanos y las experiencias nos hacen mejores.

El tema de este capítulo lo tenía en mente desde que cree la historia pero me dio más fuerza un artículo que leí en una revista local, el derecho que cada persona tiene de guardarse (sexualmente hablando), ya sea para el matrimonio o simplemente por gusto. Las decisiones de otros deben ser respetadas. No hay edad para iniciar una vida sexual ni para terminarla, eso cada uno de nosotros lo decidimos. Quizás suene arcaico pero si quieres tener 30 y aun ser virgen es tu decisión y no debemos dejar que nadie influya en eso.

Ya creo que no seguiré hablando más porque los aburro jeje. Que pacen felices fiestas: Feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes y cualquier otra festividad alegórica que se celebre en sus países. Un beso y pásenla bien.


	7. Nadie deja de ser quien es

Pido diez mil y una disculpas por los retrasos que he tenido, no solo en esta si no en mis demás historias. Tuve un semestre bastante cargado y sin casi nada de tiempo. En otras era la falta de ideas, y aunque de casi todas la historia tenía una parte escrita, me dio un no sé que qué no me dejaba continuar. A este cap. que ya tenía a la mitad quería cambiarle algunas cosas que después de unos días no me gustaban pero creo que ya quedo. Disfruten el cap., que aunque no es tan extenso como los demás, es algo así como una introducción a la siguiente etapa de la historia que les aseguro será bastante interesante.

Pd: el juego de face book es adictivo, esa era otras de las razones, jejeje.

.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**.

Cursiva: _narración protagónica_

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo. Lectura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nadie deja de ser quien es.**

_Han oído alguna vez el refrán ``Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda´´. Bueno yo más bien pienso que solo se disfraza, se oculta de su verdadero yo pero nunca se pierde en esencia. Mi pasada experiencia con cierto jovencito (Konohamaru) me hizo recordar algunas cosas, no que creí olvidadas, solo que hace algún tiempo que no rondaban por mi mente. De esa época en la que te consideran o tierna o rebelde. _

_Cuando tenía catorce años podrían decir muchas _cosas_ de mí: estudiosa, alegre, obediente, ejemplar y hasta cierto punto simpático, quizás algunos me conocieran como precoz pero no hasta el punto que podía serlo. Pero entre todas estas cosas siempre respete la decisión y el juicio de los demás, aunque eso no quita que diera mi opinión, los dejara ser. Como pueden ver no me refiero a mi misma como la jovencita amorosa y enamoradiza que siempre soñaba con su príncipe azul y que pretendía vivir en una caja de cristal, lo lamento pero no era así. Si bien es cierto que al igual que todas las niñas desee cosas, muchas cosas, materiales, ideales, dulces, los sueños del mundo perfecto no duraron eternamente pues me aferre a la realidad no tan cruel como algunos pero si deje los sueños de príncipes encantadores, corceles blancos y damiselas encerradas en torres para los cuentos de hadas. Sé que en el mundo hay alguien para cada uno solo que hay muchos baches en el camino, pero no podemos aferrarnos al primer sapo que nos diga que es un príncipe hechizado, la realidad suele darte muy duro cuando al fin se acaba tu cuento. _

_La realidad en la que decidí vivir era aquella en la que podía discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Aquella en la que no me dejaba engañar por las chicas malas de la escuela, esas que te pintan una cara por delante y por detrás se ríen de ti o, su especialidad, te sacan los ojos; aquella en las que las personas cometen errores y en vez de condenarlos me ponía a pensar el porqué del asunto. No soy persona que juzga sin saber solo por las apariencias y en la adolescencia tampoco lo fui, quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales la mayoría de mis amigos eran mayores (oscilaban entre los 16 y los 20), porque siempre tenía la cualidad o defecto de llamar las cosas por su nombre, decir lo que pienso, pensar con imparcialidad o al menos intentarlo. A mis padres no les molestaba que hiciera amistad con chicos mayores, la mayoría de mis amigos eran varones, pero siempre me estaban aconsejando. A mi hermano tampoco le importaba que me relacionara con sus amigos (él aun no tenia dieciocho) siempre y cuando ninguno se metiera con su hermana pequeña, y eso me parecía gracioso pues nunca me sentí así como enamorada de ninguno de ellos, puedo decir que uno que otro me atraía pero nunca pase de ahí pues conocía bien la realidad. La mayoría de los amigos de los hermanos ven a la hermanita pequeña con eso: una hermanita pequeña, hasta que crecen y ella les demuestra que ya no es una niña sino toda una mujer, y en el peor de los casos ellos ayudan a tu hermano a celarte con cualquiera._

_Bueno me estoy saliendo por la tangente, pero a lo que quería llegar es que al relacionarme con personas mayores conocí y comprendí muchas cosas que la mayoría de mis amigas de la escuela no entendían y tampoco querían asimilar (otro síntoma de las hormonas de la adolescencia). Entre mis amigas estaba una chica de dieciocho años que vivía a unas cuantas casas de la mía, a pesar de la diferencia de edad nos llevábamos bien, y que tenía unas cuantas amiguitas que a mí me caían mal. La cosa comenzó con nuestras madres pues estaban en el mismo taller de jardinería, y como a veces la chica acompañaba a su madre y yo a la mía… ya se imaginaran. Ella iba terminando la escuela yo apenas comenzando y aun así siempre coincidíamos en ella y hablábamos, ella siempre me decía que era más madura que la mayoría y que por eso le agradaba. El punto es que nos hicimos buenas amigas a tal punto que ella me decía sus cosas. Tsubaki, así se llamaba, era una chica preciosa de cabello largo negro y ojos oscuros, inteligente, talentosa y buena persona pero como dije antes tenía un grupito de amigas que no me caían en lo mas mínimo, principalmente su prima. Ambas estaban en el mismo grado pero en aulas diferentes y yo puedo asegurar que Amy le tenía envidia. Tsubaki tenía novio, un chico llamado Mizuki que iba en el mismo salón que ella. Lo que puedo decir de él es que no era exactamente lo que aparentaba: arrogante, presumido, idiota. Estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela pero igual que muchas personas era débil, y me refiero a mentalmente. Sus amigos eran ya chicos experimentados al igual que él pero después de casi un año de novio con mi amiga sus amigos pensaban que se había convertido en un mojigato, pues no hacia lo que los demás o mejor dicho había cambiado para mejor._

_Los chicos son seres que piensan con la otra cabeza y más aun cuando están en aquella edad. Andar con una chica hoy y con otra mañana era el pan nuestro de cada día, tirarse a la primera que se les mostrara asequible y poner muchos cuernos era ley de vida, pero para Misuki que se había enamorado de su novia ya no lo era. Aunque siempre se mostraba igual ante los demás con Tsubaki era diferente, era algo así como el verdadero chico cuando estaba con ella, su familia y con las personas de más confianza. Digan lo que digan no todos aquellos que se digan tus amigos lo son. Personalmente yo tengo amistades, amigos, conocidos y verdaderos amigos._

_En una ocasión Tsubaki me confesó algo que no había dicho siquiera a su prima: Misuki quería dar el siguiente paso; yo ya sabía que entre ellos no había relaciones pues Tsubaki era virgen y también por ello recibía burlas de algunas de sus ¨amigas¨ y de su propia prima, pero ella no le daba importancia porque su novio le decía que la esperaría. Pero no todos esperan suficiente. Aquella noche yo me quedaba en su casa y me dijo que el chico le había planteado sus argumentos: ambos entrarían a la misma universidad, ya tenían suficiente tiempo de novios, el no era un monje (aunque esto no lo dijo, lo dije yo) y sobre todo que la amaba._

—Solo puedo decirte que no hagas las cosas hasta no estar segura _—le dije en ese momento —_Está claro que no es un santo y sé que te quiere pero antes debes de estar segura_._

_Días después ella me dijo que lo había pensado y que había aceptado la petición de él, que dentro de una semana irían a un hotel y ahí se entregaría. Sé que ella había dicho a sus amigas lo que sucedía después de hablar conmigo, y también que ellas la incitaron a hacerlo…_

—Ya tienes dieciocho, eres mayor.

—Los hombres necesitan ese tipo de cariño.

—Si no lo haces otra te lo puede quitar.

—Además, es una prueba de amor_ —Pobres ilusas fueron mis pensamientos para ellas. Se creían que con abrirle las piernas a un chico lo mantendrían atado. Solo esperaba que mi amiga comprendiera que las cosas no eran así. Y aunque yo no tenía experiencia, ni siquiera novio, pensaba con mayor claridad las cosas. Aun así respete su decisión esperando que no tuviera que lamentarlo._

_El mismo día que Tsu estaría en el hotel (sus padres no estarían en casa y su hermanito en casa de un compañero) me entere de casualidad (Amy, la prima reptil, y su novio el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y amigo de Mizuki) se vanagloriaban se haber sacado por fin del celibato a su alero, y por parte de Amy iniciar a su estúpida prima (palabras de ella) a la vida. Ellos habían sonsacado cada cual por su lado con sus respectivos equipos a mis amigos para que tuvieran relaciones. Decir que esto me lleno de coraje es poco pero yo no podía hacer nada, la decisión había sido tomada por ellos y yo no podía hacer nada._

_Mi amiga se había dejado convence por un grupo de arpías al igual que su novio, pero está en cada cual decidir si dejarse embaucar o no. Ellos jugaron y perdieron. _

_Al día siguiente a la gran noche recibí un mensaje: Tsubaki había llamado y quería que fuera a su casa, imagine pues que ella tenía algo que decirme y aunque no era muy dada al dramatismo ni a las fantasías, no pude evitar hacerme un mundo de camino a su casa en la que me la encontraría llorando e intentando relatar una linda noche que comenzó bien y termino en remordimientos de conciencia. Me imagine todo el drama y hasta las palabras y esa fue la única y primera vez que me sucedió._

_Tsu estaba en su cuarto cuando llegue y aunque no estaba llorando tampoco estaba rebosando de felicidad. Después de un rato en silencio comenzó a contarme las cosas que sucedieron: el lujoso restaurante al que fueron, la deliciosa comida, lo que bailaron y como se sentía. El lujoso hotel y la hermosa suite que Misuki había pedido, champaña, rosas rojas, blancas y rosas, jazmines (su flor favorita) que hacían un camino hasta la cama que también estaba repleta. Que la habitación olía estupendamente y que él la trataba con cariño y paciencia…_

—Todo era hermoso Sakura, no podría haber pedido algo mejor. Misuki fue muy atento, incluso bailamos en el salón de la suite…_ —En sus ojos brillaba la felicidad, y me sentí feliz por ella pero algo me decía que no todo era tan color de rosa._

—Pero…_ —Dije._

—Nos estábamos besando y era tan dulce que sentía que me derretía en sus brazos. Me acariciaba las mejillas, me miraba a los ojos y me decía lo mucho que me quería antes de volver a besarnos… cuando estábamos en la cama y bajo el tirante de mi vestido yo…_ —su cara estaba algo colorada por la vergüenza —_No pude Saku…

_Me explico que después de estar casi desnuda delante de él los nervios la traicionaron, se puso tensa y ya no disfrutaba lo que hacía. Misuki lo entendió y paro todo ahí; según me dijo ella él no quería presionarla porque también se sentía presionado. Terminaron charlando en su casa porque ya en aquel hotel no querían seguir._

—Pasamos horas en la terraza hablando pero la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Hemos aclarado muchas cosas y Misu esperara hasta que esté lista.

_No pude más que alegrarme por ella porque sé que hubiera sufrido mucho si se hubiera fallado a sí misma. Ya había pasado por una amiga que había hecho cosas para la que no estaba lista, y aunque no se lo confesé a Tsu la identidad de la persona le explique que tuve una amiga que paso por lo mismo que ella, pero que no se detuvo a tiempo. El chico resulto no ser el adecuado ni el momento el preciso, ella termino sufriendo aunque para los demás seguía siendo la misma. Peor aun cuando se dio cuenta que no amaba al chico en cuestión. Al menos se que esa chica ahora es feliz, que encontró el verdadero amor. Le costó un cambio de ciudad por la universidad (entre otras cosas para su bienestar mental), la separación de su familia que aunque nunca supo nada ella sentía que les debía ser mejor y más sensata. _

_Esta es una de las razones por las que me tomo las cosas enserio. Tengo mucho tiempo viendo a personas echar su vida a perder por estúpidos impulsos, por dejarse manipular, por no ser firmes. Sé que decir la verdad trae problemas en ocasiones, pero es necesario; solo hay que saber a quién le dices las cosas y como las dices. Siempre que lo considero necesario doy mi opinión pero respeto la decisión de los demás. Cuando pregunte a Konohamaru si quería continuar a pesar de lo que le había dicho, y él hubiera respondido que si, lo hubiera hecho porque cada uno es dueño de su destino y cada cual maneja su vida como quiere. El hecho de que Tsu y Misuki no lo hayan hecho eso esa noche me demostró que no todas las causas están perdidas, y me alegra poder decirles que en la actualidad ellos están casados y tienen un hermoso niño de tres años y medio. Su hermana mayor (que es la otra chica de quien les hable) también es feliz y mira en su pasado aquel error cometido como lo que es, una prueba que no paso pero de la cual aprendió y por la cual maduro._

_Los errores están ahí para que sean cometidos y aprendamos de ellos. ¿De qué te sirve caerte si con ello no vas a aprender a levantarte? _

_Esa pregunta se las dejare de tarea._

_._

_._

_._

_En el E-Ana todo sigue como siempre. Yo voy dos veces por semana la mayor parte del tiempo, sino al menos una vez. Hasta ahora he conocido lo normal, o lo que se considera normal: uno que otro sujeto que está de viaje y decide relajarse, hombres casados que se tiran más de una canita al aire, jovencitos que se creen que tirarse a una prostituta es lo máximo, entre otras personalidades. También hay un ´´selecto grupo`` que tienen a una chica fija, aunque para mi es algo más. Cuando un tipo de estos llega, la chica encargada de él ya no vuelve en toda la noche, por lo que imagino que el tipo pagara toda la noche de trabajo, pero… no sé cómo explicarme en esta situación. Estoy segura de que hay algo más que una maratónica noche de sexo, pues son las mismas chicas que los atienden en cada ocasión. No digo que no tengan una preferida pero por lo que he visto y observado, el ritual no es tan preciso como los otros. _

_En una ocasión aborde a Jiraya con el tema, y con vagas explicaciones apenas y entendí._

— ¿Quién es el sujeto del traje gris?— _le pregunte una vez que estábamos en la barra. Yo hacía referencia al tipo que estaba con una chica que se hacía llamar Miu, y ella era la que siempre atendía a aquel tipo._

—Mmm… No conozco su nombre_— respondió. Bien, creo que no plantee bien mi pregunta, o él no quiso entenderla._

—Me refiero a que clase de cliente es ese tipo, Miu es la única que lo atiende y por lo que veo es porque él lo quiere así.

_Mientras Miu y el tipo de gris se iban, yo ya sabía que no volvería a verla hasta que yo volviera al bar. Sé que hay algunos clientes fijos que no son del grupo selecto, pero que tienen preferencia por ciertas chicas. En una ocasión me tope con un sujeto que me dijo que solo lo hacía con las morenas, que por eso me había elegido. Como psicóloga se que ese gusto por tener sexo con mujeres con X requisitos puede ser una parafilia, que en el caso de ese tipo lo era pues su inclinación solo por las mujeres morenas para tener sexo lo delata. Otros deciden que solo con rubias, o chicas de grandes senos. Son muchas las preferencias exageradas de las personas en ciertos momentos, pero aunque parezcan inofensivas estas, otras pueden ser algo peligrosas y hasta obsesivas. _

—Como se que te has dado cuenta, aquí hay tipos con ciertas… preferencias a la hora de elegir a las chicas, otros tienen ciertos gustos poco convencionales por decirlo de alguna manera_ —no me miraba sino que al igual que yo veía el desarrollo de la noche — _Estos tipos tienen gustos especiales, si sabes cómo agradarlos pagan muy bien por los servicios recibidos.

—Sea lo que sea que hagan, lo hacen toda la noche ¿Cierto? Pues ninguna vuelve después de irse con alguno de ellos.

—Ellos pagan toda la noche al doble aunque solo utilicen un par de horas, supongo que saben que el trabajo de complacerlos es agotador. Resulta que ellos pueden ser muy exigentes. Para eso pagan, para que las chicas les cumplan.

—Desviaciones_— susurre pero sé que él me escucho puesto que sentí su mirada en mi, gire mi rostro y ahí estaba Jiraya mirándome imperturbable._

—Son clientes especiales con necesidades especiales. Exigen cosas que… no son muy comunes pedirlas. Algunos solo tienen debilidades por ciertas chicas, ciertas prendas, ciertas cosas… _—a medida que hablaba su tono se volvía mas bajo, serio y algo sugestivo, indicándome algo que ya sospechaba. Podrían ser una y mil cosas y mi cabeza ya trabajaba en ellas._

_Las desviaciones son costumbres fuera de lo corriente, como el sujeto que mencione antes que solo lo hace con mujeres de pelo negro. También están los que coleccionan ropa interior o aquellos que piden ciertas cosas mientras están teniendo sexo. _

_Realmente este tipo de clientes me está llamando la atención, como médica especializada en la mente humana me da curiosidad todo lo relacionado a ella, y estas personas podrían darme bastante tela de donde cortar. _

_La psique humana es muy compleja y pocos son los que pueden tratar con la mayoría de las desviaciones. No es lo mismo estar en un consultorio con un paciente que vivirlo, ser la espectadora principal…_

—Sé lo que estas pensando— _dijo Jiraya _— sabes tan bien como yo que este tipo de cosas no se pueden controlar y tampoco sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar una persona, mas una persona así.

—Y aun así permites que ellas se vallan con ellos— _no es que fuera transparente pero al parecer a Jiraya no se le escapa nada. Imagino que tendrá mucha experiencia al igual que muchos secretos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nunca dejaría que algunas de las chicas se arriesgara demasiado, y en este trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo, el peligro de triplica._

—Conozco a estos sujetos y a los que no se descifrarlos. Con algunas personas vale solo una mirada para saber de qué puede ser capaz. Las chicas que atienden a estos tipos saben perfectamente lo que deben hacer y que no deben arriesgarse, las he educado en ese aspecto con ahincó, pero no todo es predecible —_leyéndome el pensamiento otra vez, pues justo esa última frase la pensó yo _— existen casos en que estos tipos con sus extraños gustos lleguen a los extremos y por lo mismo no permito que cualquier chica, por más necesitada de dinero que este, se valla con alguno de ellos. No soy su dueño pero mientras estén y trabajen aquí son mi responsabilidad, si me entiendes— _como último gesto y despedida me sonrió y se alejo._

_Como dije antes Jiraya nunca permitiría que a alguna de las chicas le sucediera algo y por esta misma razón las chicas lo obedecen, perdón corrijo, cumplen con su parte y aceptan las reglas marcadas por el hombre que las protege. Comparado con cualquier otro chulo Jiraya prácticamente es un padre para estas mujeres._

_A pesar de sus consejos se que el sabrá con quien podría mezclarme para obtener lo que quiero. Esta es la tercera parte de mi evolución en este mundo, el siguiente paso en mi escala para ser la mejor y saciar mi curiosidad. Aunque no pensé en esto a l principio se que aprovechare cualquier oportunidad para avanzar. Puede que la próxima anécdota de este diario sea acerca de algún caso interesante_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Opinen sin miedo, que para eso estoy aquí: para saber que piensan acerca del lado oscuro de la sociedad (creo que me salió algo dramático ¿no? jejej). Bueno como dije arriba entramos en una nueva etapa de esta historia, y les digo desde ahora que no me voy a cohibir cuando tenga que demostrar algunas cosas. Pueden que no sean del agrado de muchos pero créanlo o no son necesarias. Las parafilias o desviaciones sexuales son algo serio por mas mínimas que sean y créanme cuando les digo que hay desde lo más simple hasta lo más extraño y extravagante. Bueno, no más, no voy a adelantarles más nada. Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo (el cual no tardare en subir) tengo todo controlado y muchas ideas en la cabeza. Sayonara.

Pd: Felices fiestas, año nuevo, día de reyes, san Valentín, día de madres y todas esas festividades que me perdí. Es mejor tarde que nunca jeje.

_Kyo Nakamura_


	8. P de Desviaciones

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**.

Cursiva: _narración protagónica_

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo. Lectura.

**P de Desviación**

_El hecho de que algo te guste o te disguste no te hace un ser extraño, esto solo dice que eres individual; una persona con propio pensamiento e independiente de sentir o creer lo que quiera, sin importar si estas en lo correcto o lo incorrecto, esto último lo juzga la sociedad, los amigos y familiares o uno mismo._

_Las personas deciden en que creer, este es el libre albedrio del que todos tenemos derecho sin importar credo. Pero todo derecho trae una responsabilidad, un deber. La sexualidad, por ejemplo, trae consigo muchas responsabilidades no solo del cuerpo propio sino también el de aquella persona con la que compartes las situaciones que se dan entre un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad. Cuando decimos mi cuerpo es mío y yo hago lo que quiera con el no estamos en un error, pero como personas que somos debemos recordar que si ese cuerpo lo compartimos con otros tenemos la responsabilidad de ese otro ¿Por qué? Una mujer no se embaraza sola, una ETS no se transmite sola (en el plano sexual), esto sin contar el daño psicológico y emocional que puede sufrir una persona si las cosas salen mal._

_Ya les he hablado de Tsubaki, que aunque la persona con la que tuvo sexo la primera vez era la correcta, el momento no; pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido la correcta?_

_Cuando una relación termina ambas partes sufren, una más que la otra, y a menos que seas un cínico sin sentimientos, la conciencia te remuerde si tú fuiste el causante de la ruptura. Personalmente tengo una regla para todas mis relaciones: Dime la verdad aunque duela. Créanlo o no es mejor la verdad con un dolor temprano, que una mentira descubierta y un dolor eterno; creo en las relaciones y en que hay amores que duran mil años, pero también soy realista: no todos son así. Hay que besar muchos sapos para encontrar a un príncipe y a veces este ni aparece. Preguntaran porque les cuento esto y la razón es una simple conversación con una amiga la cual me llevo a reflexionar algunas cosas, las mismas que mi amiga tubo en debate hace algunos años._

.

.

—No soy homofóbica Sakura, es solo que… no sé… es extraño. Sabes perfectamente que tengo amigos gay — _esta es Ino, mi mejor amiga. Es pediatra de profesión, pero diseña ropa de vez en cuando. Confieso que es muy buena._

—Ino, tienes un debate existencial porque te topaste con tu ex novio de hace como tres años, no es algo del otro mundo. Esas cosas pasan.

—Sí pero recuerdas que mi caso no es de lo más común— _y ahí le di la razón. No todos los días te encuentras con ex novio_ — ¡él me presento a su novio!— _que es gay. Si, el ex novio de mi amiga es gay y dos días atrás se lo topo en un centro comercial donde este le presento a su pareja, prometido para casarse, y ella aun se debate como debería haber actuado._

—Sí, admito que tu caso algo particular pero solo has como si nada. El fue tu pareja algún tiempo y las cosas terminaron, mira que al menos te lo puedes cruzar en la calle y hablar con él sin echarle en cara cosas que sucedieron. Y eso es más de lo que muchos pueden decir.

_Estábamos en mi consultorio del hospital. Actualmente presto servicio al Hospital General de Tokio; aquí hice mis practicas y es donde permaneceré un tiempo antes de abrir mi propio consultorio. Ino es médico residente en el ala de pediatría. Siempre que teníamos algún tiempo libre, que a veces eran escasos, nos tomábamos un café y charlábamos un rato._

—Es que… Bien, me dejo por un hombre y en ese entonces no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu novio de trece meses te dice que no pueden seguir porque está confundido? Y es que no fue la confusión por una mujer, si no que te deja porque le gustan los hombres _— en la voz de mi amiga no había resentimiento ni nada por el estilo, más bien aun parecía confundida _ —Es solo que aun no sé si debería de sentirme aliviada porque la razón de nuestro rompimiento no fue que no era suficiente mujer para él o aturdida de que como mujer no pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a un estupendo chico y este me cambiara por un hombre. Es extraño que otra vez me este haciendo estas preguntas.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado en el pasado _— la fuerza de la costumbre me hacia analizar las cosas. Mi amiga estaba en una especie de debate sobre sus acciones, analizando su comportamiento igual que yo lo analizaba pero desde un punto de vista clínico._

—Es pasado Sakura, pero es extraño. Sai es una gran persona y me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien que lo haga feliz pero no deja de ser raro ¡Me dejaron por un hombre! —_aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de broma se que quería mucho a Sai y le dolió el rompimiento. No es fácil lidiar con un novio con problemas de identidad sexual, más aun después de tanto tiempo de relación. _

— Bueno al menos sabemos que la posibilidad de que te vuelva a pasar es ínfima —_Le consolé con un sonrisa. _

_Sé que no le gusta que la compadezcan, y aunque ha pasado casi un año de eso me alegra que este lo suficientemente recuperada como para hablar y bromear libremente del asunto. El solo hecho de que haya podido hablar con él, felicitarle y desearle un buen futuro es la más grande demostración de que a pesar de todo, las cosas siguen su curso. Ella lo ha superado, aunque la duda seguía ahí ¿Las dudas estaban ahí porque aun lo seguía amando, o es que era su orgullo de mujer herida que aun guardaba esos restrojos de dudas y anhelos porque invariablemente no fue un rival como ella que se lo quito, que era algo con lo que no podía pelear?_

— ¿Aun sientes algo por él?

—Si te refieres a amor la respuesta es no, ya no lo amo pero si siento cariño por él. Fuimos felices o al menos yo lo fui mientras duro, pero vamos tienes que admitir que el hecho de que tu novio te deje por un miembro del sexo opuesto hiere el orgullo de una. En este caso puedo decir que no es porque fuera menos mujer, solo que él no era el hombre para mí ni para ninguno otra mujer, jeje, quizás estoy sonando egoísta.

—En mi opinión profesional no lo estás haciendo solo planteas las cosas como crees que son, no es culpa tuya que las cosas hayan terminado solo eran las circunstancias, los deseos. Aceptas que no te engaño, más bien fue sincero, y aun así puedes mirar atrás y decir que fue una buena época. Personalmente te digo que eres una gran mujer Ino, y como te dijo Sai una vez mereces lo mejor. —_Mi amiga sonrió complacida ante tal afirmación y yo también. Es una gran persona, médica y mujer._

_Las personas merecen la verdad y así como las demás cosas de la vida hay que aprender a aceptarlas. Errar es de humanos pero de esos errores se aprende, ellos están ahí para recordarnos lo que no debemos hacer. Los errores se hicieron para cometerse y aprender de ellos. Sai no sabía que era gay hasta unos meses antes de terminar con mi amiga, y pienso que lo mejor fue aceptar las cosas como venían y no engañarse como lo hacen muchos creyendo que "eso" desaparecerá. Me alegro que Sai haya sido sincero consigo mismo y con Ino, ninguno de los dos merecía sufrir más de lo debido, y eso era lo que hubiera pasado si se hubieran quedado juntos hasta que pasara. _

_Esto es parte de mi vida, de la vida de Sakura, y no me importa compartir con ustedes ya que esto no saldrá en el diario de Licisca. Aun así pienso que deberían ver un poco de mi vida, verán que es tan normal como siempre y lo que hago como Licisca no afecta a la verdadera persona que soy._

—Te has vuelto vanidosa repentinamente —_dijo mi amiga después de un rato de silencio, supongo que analizaba su mente ahora que se había desahogado_

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te has quedado viendo tu reflejo en el cristal —_Y sin darme cuenta así había sido, durante el corto silencio me había quedado mirando mi rostro fijamente, aun mientras respondía a Ino no despegue mis ojos de la ventana mirándome a mí misma, a Sakura._

—No —_sonreí _— solo pensé que hace mucho que no salíamos de compras y que un día en el salón de belleza no me caería mal.

.

.

.

_Aun horas después de hablar con Ino seguía pensando en la razón de porque me quede viendo mi reflejo. Yo no he cambiado, solo el aspecto mental es el que ha variado, pues tengo otra perspectiva de la "vida fácil" y los desvelos que nos trae la noche. Ahora nuevamente viendo mi reflejo me doy cuenta que hace unos días que no me veía realmente a mí, me pasaba frente al espejo para ver me de reojo e irme al trabajo, pero como Licisca me detenía mas para ver que todo estuviera en su sitio. Ahora me alegra ver mi cabello rosa y mis ojos claros. Me alegra ser yo._

.

.

.

_¿Qué es una parafilia? _

_Una __parafilia__ es un patrón de comportamiento __sexual__ en el que la fuente predominante de __placer__ no se encuentra en la __cópula__, sino en alguna otra cosa o actividad que lo acompaña. Suelen, aunque no necesariamente, suceder principalmente porque la persona que las practica ya ha tenido una cantidad muy elevada de placer sexual, que llega un momento en que lo poco no la satisface y quiere más y más de aquella actividad para sentir el orgasmo o excitarse._

_Esta es la definición que cualquiera podría encontrar acerca de parafilia, también la correcta. Las parafilias son desviaciones del deseo, es cuando una persona ya no le es satisfactorio lo más común e intenta buscar mayor satisfacción en otras cosas. Tampoco es un deseo que se decide de un momento a otro, es algo que se va desarrollando; puede ser inofensivo en muchos casos todo depende de qué tipo de desviación estamos hablando pero de igual modo puede ser peligroso._

_Tener favoritismo por alguna parte del cuerpo o por alguna posición en particular no te hace un depravado, las cosas están bien siempre y cuando no se hagan daño ninguna de las partes implicadas en la relación, y este entre lo que se considere sano. Sin embargo el torturar a una persona aunque esta lo disfrute no entra entre lo que se considera sano._ _Es característica también de este tipo de comportamiento desviado la compulsividad con que son cometidos, pudiendo llegar a provocar daño físico o psicológico si se convierte en la preferente o exclusiva manera de disfrutar del acto sexual._

_Inicialmente la psicología consideraba la homosexualidad como una __enfermedad__, __patología__ o __trastorno__ que había que curar, pero actualmente se entiende como parte integral necesaria para comprender la __biología__, __genética__, __historia__, __política__, __psicología__ y variaciones culturales de las identidades y prácticas sexuales de los seres humanos. _

_El termino homosexualidad se uso por primera vez en 1869 pero desde__1973__, la comunidad científica internacional considera que la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad. _

_Las personas juzgamos sin conocer la mayoría de las veces los hechos, en este caso sin conocer el porqué de las cosas, pero como la humanidad es curiosa, el grupo más curioso investiga y descubre. Aquello que nos diferencia a unos de otros en el aspecto sexual, y no me refiero a la forma de practicarlo sino a lo que nos diferencia Hombre o Mujer, es lo que se llama identidad sexual y esta viene dada por diferentes factores._

_Quizás este tema no sea tan atrayente pero tengo que aclararlo. La identidad sexual viene dada por tres aspectos: el género que es como nacemos (varón o hembra) que es también el sexo genético; la identidad de género que es sentirse hombre o mujer (este es el sexo psicológico); y la preferencia sexual (atracción hacia X genero) el cual la sociedad nos indica que debe ser hacia un miembro del sexo opuesto._

_En el E-Ana he visto muchas cosas pero hasta ahora no he visto ningún hombre buscando a otro hombre. Entran en pares o manadas (grupos) buscando lo que ellos llaman diversión. En su mayoría son hombres de más de veinticinco años aunque como ya se han dado cuenta, pueden presentarse algunos jovencitos. Por mi experiencia en ese lugar puedo asegurar que la mayoría de los hombres que vienen aquí saben lo que buscan, eligen lo que quieren y piden lo que desean. Conocen las reglas y saben las consecuencias de no cumplirlas. Aquellas chicas que son favoritas de algunos clientes saben lo que tienen que hacer y como, por algo son sus chicas. Esos hombres pagan por toda la noche y sus deseos son cumplidos, sino no regresarían con las mismas._

_Por ser observadora he notado algunas cosas en este tipo de parejas cosas que me han llevado a sospechar que los clientes especiales, esos que tienen su chica y noches fijos, son más de lo que aparenta ser todo, y no me refiero al hecho de que al bar vengan parejas normales que ni se imaginan lo que sucede debajo de sus narices, no, no es eso a lo que me refiero. El comportamiento de las chicas varía cuando están con ellos._

_Lu, una de las chicas que trabaja aquí en el bar pelirroja y de grandes ojos castaños, se paró a mi lado en la barra y pidió agua tónica. Llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido gris metálico con tacones de aguja y medias negras lisas debajo de otras medias negras de agujeros, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta rizada. _

—Hoy viene el caballero rubio_—Le dije._

—A que… como lo sabes_— se había volteado a verme cuando le hable, pero al notar mí mirada fija sabia a que me refería._

—Actúas como cada vez que él viene a visitarte_ — y a esto me refería con lo del comportamiento de las chicas. Lu nunca vestía con medias a menos que aquel atractivo rubio venia al bar. Normalmente usabas zapatillas abiertas y minis en colores mate e igualmente su cabello lo llevaba suelto y lacio. —_Además esta la ropa.

_Ella guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar —_Eres muy observadora_ —Nuevamente se hizo silencio entre las dos a pesar de que la música de jazz sonaba de fondo._

—Le gustan las medias ¿No?_ —Yo pregunte y ella suspiro._

—Tiene una inclinación hacia las medias negras, las he tenido que comprar por él. Ya sabes, buena propina, paga toda la noche aunque solo este un par de horas y no es tan malo en la cama.

_Que una chica diga eso debe ser el alago más sincero que un hombre que busca a este tipo de mujeres puede conseguir. Y como creo que antes dije algo de la curiosidad humana, yo no me pude resistir. _

—Como comenzó todo ¿Puedes contarme o…? —_La mire a los ojos_ —sabes porque estoy aquí ¿Cierto?

—Jiraya nos comento algo a las más antiguas, no todas lo saben. Eres una mujer extraña, mira que meterte de donde muchas quisieran salir. —_Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza_ —Pero supongo que puedo ayudarte, dime qué quieres saber.

—Como comenzó todo, espera — _tenía que ser especifica pues imaginaba que no tendría mucho tiempo y el cómo entro ella a esta vida no era lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento, ya tendría tiempo para eso_ — ¿Como comenzaste con él? Lo de las medias y eso — _ella, como dije antes, nunca usa medias_.

_Ella exhalo aire de manera suave, casi como un suspiro e hizo memoria del día._

—Fue una noche después de una tarde completa de lluvia, y no te hagas ideas románticas —_me_ _advirtió_ — yo tenía unos días que no venia por… un incidente — _su voz sonó dura y forzada al decir esto último_ — vine con un vestido algo más largo de lo normal y usaba medias. Por la lluvia el cabello se me había rizado y se vuelve algo incontrolable cuando esta así. El punto es que el entro pero no busco a ninguna de las chicas solo observaba, muchas reparamos en su presencia porque el tipo es guapo —_admitió_ —pero hay reglas que seguir y si el tipo no se acerca a ninguna no podemos lanzarnos encima de él. Así que como un posible cliente algunas de las chicas cruzaban cerca de su mesa a ver si lo podían atrapar. Yo estaba en la barra. Sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía al lado mío invitándome a tomar algo y varias veces se quedo mirándome las piernas. Cuando pedí el coctel el sonrió, conocía todo el ritual. Pago por toda la noche. —_Rio levemente al_ _recordarlo_ — Después de la primera vez me pregunto si siempre estaba en este lugar y le dije que sí, me dijo que le gustaban mis piernas. El tipo es educado y me trata bien. La siguiente vez que vino yo estaba como siempre, el cabello liso, ropa más corta y sin medias, pago toda la noche otra vez y en el hotel antes de irse me pidió que siempre llevara medias cuando el viniera y que le gustaba más mi cabello riso. Fue una petición y con las propinas que deja más lo delicado que es a mi no me importa si quiere que use medias o no lleve ropa interior. —_Rio encantada, como si en verdad disfrutara de estar con ese hombre_ — En realidad llevo medias con ligero, él me regalo algunas la siguiente vez que nos vimos, nunca me las quita. Siempre me manda un mensaje cuando va a venir, así puedo estar lista.

—Es un fetichista —_le dije después de analizar todo lo dicho por Lu, es una actitud inofensiva._

—Así lo llama él, su fetiche. Aunque a mí eso de los ligeros me parecía algo de la época de mi abuela, admito que son sexys.

_Al final de todo me di cuenta de algo que aunque Lu intentara ocultar de vez en cuando se escapaba de su propio control_. —Te gusta— _afirme mirándola a los ojos. Su expresión mostro ligera sorpresa por lo que yo había dicho, o mejor dicho porque yo lo había descubierto, luego sonrió y así me dio la razón. Esta es una regla básica, la primera regla de una mujer de la vida alegre: jamás te enamores de un cliente._

—Sé lo que piensas pero, más de ahí no pasa. Yo sé mi lugar y de donde no van a pasar las cosas. Pero prefiero disfrutar mientras pueda.

_Y justo en ese momento llego al que esperaba, el apuesto rubio con un fetiche por las medias con ligeros. Cualquiera que viera la escena diría que son una pareja que quedaron a encontrarse en un bar, ella sonreía mientras él avanzaba hasta ella. Le ponía la mano en la cintura y la atraía un poco hacia él. Se sentaban en una mesa y pedían lo de siempre. _

_Se tomarían unas copas, bailarían y con disimulo el pagaría una noche completa con la chica de las medias. Irían a un hotel y tendrían sexo, aunque por parte de ella tendrían lo más parecido a hacer el amor. Mientras tanto, allí sentados ambos sonreían como una pareja feliz._

.

.

.

_Una hora después llego mi turno de salir a la calle, pues un hombre joven de al menos veintitrés años rubio y de cabello largo se me acerco. Era simpático y algo alegre y convino todo de acuerdo a las reglas. Como siempre al mismo hotel pero algo se me decía que no sería como siempre, un jovencito tratando de impresionar a una prostituta con sus dotes o un chiquillo que quería abultar su libro de tácticas y posiciones en la cama. En primer lugar el no fue que pago a Jiraya la parte correspondiente o al menos después de elegirme. Y de camino al hotel me dijo que tendría que explicarme que es lo que quería y si no podía con ellos, me dijo que no importaba._

_Extraño que alguien pague por algo que no sabe si se puede tener. Por lo mismo no vi a Jiraya cuando me fui, quizás si lo hubiese hecho me habría advertido. Acepte a este chico, un poco Hippie, porque me pareció que podía manejarlo. Hablaba mucho pero nada más. Solo tendría que aguantar su diatriba. Recogió la llave en el mostrador del hotel y subimos por el ascensor como normalmente se hace. Como dije no había nada extraño, el chico pudo haber pagado por adelantado, haberme elegido antes de acercarse y muy seguro de sí mismo y de que yo iba a aceptar pago el precio estipulado por unas cuantas horas._

_La suite 503 en el sexto pido de aquel hotel de tres estrellas mucho más grande que las habitaciones que yo había utilizado en ese lugar. Al parecer el pollito tenía dinero. Me encamine hacia el centro del salón de la habitación, una pequeña salita antes de las habitaciones del baño y el dormitorio que también contaba con un balcón que estaba abierto. Sentí los pasos del muchacho a una distancia prudente de mi, al menos no se abalanzaría sobre mí como unos que yo conozco. _

—Ya podrías decirme que es lo que quieres —_le indique mientras lo enfrentaba._

—Es más bien lo que queremos —_Me dio el chico rubio. Y unos segundos después apareció desde el balcón, detrás de las cortinas un hombre algo mayor que este jovencito que tenía frente a mí. Podría decir que tenía alrededor de cuarenta años de pelo corto oscuro y buena complexión física. _

—No entiendo que quieren decir ¿Que es lo que pasa?— _dije firmemente. Si algo he aprendido de todo esto es a no mostrarte débil, siempre debes mostrarte firme para poder controlar la situación._

—Tenemos una petición que hacerte, puedes elegir seguir o no. Tu jefe ya nos conoce y también conocemos las reglas —_era el hombre mayor el que hablaba_ — primero escucha primero atentamente y luego decide. Si aceptas tendrás una buena propina por ambas partes —_Hizo un ademan con la mano señalándose a él mismo y al joven rubio _— ¿Puedes prestar atención?

_¿Qué hacer cuando estas con dos hombres más altos que tu y por lo mismo mas fuertes? Según ellos podía irme sin más y no escuchar ni una palabra, pero no se puede confiar del todo. También podía escuchar y luego decidir. Ser inteligente e irme como una cobarde o escuchar, matar así la curiosidad que nace en mí y luego decidir qué era lo mejor._

—Escucho.

_Y mi lado curioso ganó. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y ¿Qué les parece? Muy aburrido, tedioso o que. Háganmelo saber y sé que algunos querrán matarme por dejarlo ahí pero es parte del suspense. Espero que lo disfrutes **Klan-destino, **(por lo de las medias) y también los demás. Y para los que extrañaban el color rosa de Sakura ahí tienen un vistazo de él.

Una ultima cosita antes de irme, grax a todos por los RR que dejan y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, muchos besos y muchas gracias.

.

Kyo Nakamura


	9. Ver para ser vistos

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**.

Cursiva: _narración protagónica_

Normal: narradora y/o dialogo. Lectura.

**.**

**Ver para ser vistos**

_¿Te gusta el sexo? _

_Disculpen, esa era una pregunta… bien, no era la pregunta que quería hacer o al menos no así. _

_A la gente le gusta mirar, ver cosas bonitas, cosas bellas, graciosas, cómicas, dulces, increíbles, apasionadas y excitantes. Sobre todo esta última. A lo que me refiero es a que es normal sentir curiosidad por ciertos modos de actuar, por la relación entre hombre y mujer. _

_A las chicas nos gusta el romanticismo y la mayoría suspira cuando ve una escena algo empalagosa, quisieran ser las protagonistas de la misma con su amado tomándola por la cintura mirándola a los ojos, susurrando quizás palabras de amor en su oído. Pero cuando las cosas van más allá del romanticismo simple a algo más apasionado, mucho más apasionado y excitante. Lujurioso. _

_Sí, me refiero al sexo. Porno. No voy a decir ¿A quién no le gusta el porno? Pues no a todos les gusta, existen personas que les resulta algo inmoral, sucio. Pero a todo hay que verle la belleza ¿Cuántos desnudos no hay en los museos? ¿Cuántas escenas sexuales no vemos en la televisión? El hecho de que la pornografía resulte más invasiva no la hace mala, lo malo es lo que se hace con ella. Realizada por dos personas adultas y con todas sus facultades mentales no resulta un problema, siempre y cuando no se utilicen a otro tipo de personas (y me refiero a niños y adolecentes, personas que sean obligadas a hacerlo) no le veo ningún problema._

_Para tratar algunos problemas de disfunciones sexuales se les recomienda a las parejas mirar este tipo de cine juntos, a veces les da ideas, y es una buena forma de terapia para este tipo de parejas. El meollo del asunto es cuando se va a los extremos, ver porno no te hace un voyerista, pero el exceso en todo hace daño. Pero ¿Qué pasa si esto es llevado a algo más, más allá de lo saludablemente permitido?_

_Una parafilia es __un patrón de comportamiento__sexual__en el que la fuente predominante de__placer__no se encuentra en la__cópula__, sino en alguna otra cosa o actividad que lo acompaña. Normalmente se da en personas que ya no encuentran el placer en la actividad normalmente conocida, o que para excitarse necesitan combinar algunas técnicas o necesitan de algo más._

_Hago referencia a todo esto pues me encuentro en una situación que no creí estar jamás, ni siquiera en este ¨experimento¨ en el que estoy metida. Aun en una profesión como la mía, la de psicóloga (sexóloga), uno no llega a tratar todas las parafilias que aparecen y mucho menos a verlas, mejor dicho vivirlas, de tan cerca. _

_Un par de hombre, la habitación 503, una extraña petición y yo. ¿Qué buscarían un par de hombres de una prostituta? ¿Un trió? ¿Ahorro en la tarifa? No. Hay muchas más cosas de las que se pueden imaginar o de las que podrán soportar._

_._

_Ambos me miraban pero de una forma diferente cada uno. El más joven lo hacía de una forma a la que ya me he estado habituando: descarada lujuria; mientras que el mayor me evaluaba más que apreciarme. _

_Cuando acepte escuchar no me imagine que era exactamente lo que escucharía pero definitivamente no esto…_

—Bien — _comenzó el mayor_ — queremos que prestes tus servicios a él —_señalo al joven de cabello rubio, algo largo para los convencionalismos pero cada cual con su tema — _yo no intervendré contigo.

— ¿Qué? Lo va a iniciar — _dije yo con total seriedad._

—No cariño, lo que mi… amigo quiere decir es que yo lo hare contigo y él nos observara. Después la fiesta la seguiremos nosotros.

_Estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que entendieron lo que esas palabras quieren decir, y si no lo han hecho lo harán muy pronto. Pues esto va más allá que simplemente dos hombres homosexuales._

—Lo que quieres decir es que él —_haciendo referencia al mayor_ — es gay y voyerista y tú eres bisexual. Tendrás relaciones conmigo mientras nos observa. Solo tengo que hacerlo contigo, nada más.

—Bueno, a veces nunca llego a terminar con la chica —_alego mientras se rascaba la cabeza._ —El punto es que mi amigo tiene unas formar algo peculiar de excitarse…

—Deidara — _le reclamó el otro._

—Vamos Madara, que ahora no te de pena, que eres tú el que insiste.

—Candalagnia —_murmure al parecer no muy bajo pues ambos me escucharon y dejaron su conversación de lado._ —He leído — _respondí a su muda pregunta, pues ambos me miraban de forma interrogante._

—Si sabes lo que es, entonces sabrás que hacer —_dijo el llamado Madara. _

_Candalagnia__o__candaulismo__ es una parafilia que consiste en la excitación sexual al ver a la pareja copulando con otra. Es un tipo de voyerismo pero más ligado íntimamente a la persona, pues el voyerista le gusta mirar y se excita con esto, con lo que ve, pero el candaulista necesita ver a su pareja haciéndolo con otra persona para poder excitarse. En realidad no la había asociado a parejas homosexuales pero en este mundo aparece de todo._

_La verdad es que aun así, con mis conocimientos, la propuesta me tomo por sorpresa. Normalmente son hombres que piden a sus mujeres que tengan sexo con otros mientras ellos los ven, o que les gusta mirar porno mientras lo hacen. _

— ¿En qué términos? — pregunte.

—Puede que no llegues al acto, pagare toda la noche al doble si cumples y me gusta lo que veo. No me importa donde, en la cama, contra la pared, en el sillón. Cuando yo te diga te irás. Te vestirás y saldrás de esta habitación —_Hablaba con tono de negociador experto el tal Madara, sabía lo que quería y como lo quería. Se veía que era una persona seria, no moralmente (al menos en este momento), me refiero en el aspecto de ser una persona cerrada, de esas que les gusta disfrutar de la vida pero que prefiere mantener sus peculiares placeres bien ocultos, herméticamente privados._

—Conocen las reglas: no besos en los labios, sin marcas y el uso de preservativos. Personalmente no tengo sexo anal, así que si lo quieren aun están a tiempo…

—Me limito al chico —_aclaró el moreno_ — dejare el dinero sobre la mesa mientras ustedes hacen lo suyo. Es un trato.

—Es un trato— _dije y el muchacho sonrió abiertamente mientras el mayor tomaba asiento en una de las butacas de la habitación, y la acomodo frente a un costado de la cama._

_Yo por mi parte deje el pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mesa de noche. Lo que había aceptado era tener sexo con un muchacho gay frente a su pareja, unos quince o veinte años mayor que nosotros el cual padece de una parafilia. También llegue a creer que el muchacho, no, hombre joven también padecía de alguna: exhibicionismo. Muchas preguntas cruzaron mi cabeza mientras el rubio se acercaba a mí para desnudarme. A unos cuantos metros su pareja, sentado cómodamente nos observaba._

— ¿Eres exhibicionista?— _pregunte quedamente mientras el tal Deidara me besaba en la base del cuello. Lo sentí sonreír_.

—No.

— ¿Porque lo haces?— _pregunte después de un momento. Gran parte de mi vestimenta yacía en el suelo y él lamia mis senos._

—Por complacerlo — _dijo en un susurro sin dejar atrás su labor. Luego de escuchar su respuesta recordé que el sujeto que nos miraba le gustaba ver como lo hacían, no gustar, le excitaba ver, así que puse manos a la obra. Empecé a acariciar el cabello del rubio, a mover mis manos sobre sus hombros medio desnudos que dejaban entrever la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad. Mientras el chico seguía bajando y subiendo, lamiendo mi cuerpo con la lengua. Aquel que nos veía no intervenía._

_A mi mente llego la imagen de __Jamie Lee Curtis__ en la película Mentiras arriesgadas mientras le hacia un estríper a un supuesto espía. El sujeto sentado en una butaca en la oscuridad le decía que hacer mientras disfrutaba._

_En poco tiempo me encontraba en la cama con el rubio manoseándome por todas partes. Tocándome íntimamente. Yo hacia lo que debía, tenía que seguir mi papel, tocaba, acariciaba y aparentaba disfrutar de todo lo que sucedía. Mi cuerpo se excitaba, mis pezones estaban erectos, en mis muslos corría la prueba de la necesidad, mi cuerpo sudaba y por puro reflejo gemía. Aunque no disfrutara lo debido no podía negar la reacción de mi cuerpo a los estímulos. El cuerpo reacciona aunque la mente no lo quiera, y esa cualidad me es útil cuando tengo que hacer esto: fingir. Aparentar sentir un gran placer pero sin llegar a los extremos para que no parezca falso. Esa era una de las cosas que una aprende en este oficio: fingir. No todo lo que te hacen te gusta pero para poder obtener más dinero o una mejor propina debes hacerles creer a ellos que son buenos en la cama. Ellos deben de creerse dioses y por lo tanto en la mayoría de las ocasiones tienes que fingir un orgasmo. Claro que existen las excepciones como en el caso de Lu, pero a ella ese cliente le gusta y por lo tanto puede que disfrute_.

_Dirán: para que molestarse tanto si al fin y al cabo solo es un experimento. Lamento decepcionar a alguien pero no estoy aquí para complacerlos a ustedes, estoy aquí para educarlos y saciar mi propio espíritu curioso. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y si para sacar una reacción genuina tengo que actuar como una verdadera prostituta, no le veo el problema. _

_Para mí no es el dinero, para mí son las reacciones, la experiencia lo que me importa._

_Desde que estoy en esto no puedo decir que haya sentido un placer ciertamente verdadero. Me excito, siento, pero no llego al placer máximo que una persona puede alcanzar cuando yace con alguien. Esto es el pan nuestro de cada día de miles de mujeres, no solo las prostitutas, ahí la gente se equivoca. Hay mujeres que nunca han sentido un orgasmo, algunas casadas otras que solo han tenido una que otra relación. Puede ser algo psicológico como también puede ser físico. El punto es que dar placer y recibir lo mismo debe de ser la regla pero no siempre es así._

_Un ejemplo es mi situación actual, reacciona mi cuerpo gracias a los estímulos, pero no puedo decir que sienta un gran placer. Es como cuando alguien te acaricia la cabeza, te pasan los dedos por el cuello y se te eriza la piel. Como pasar una pluma en el área de la oreja o un beso suave pero sin sentimiento. Cualquier cosa te puede hacer reaccionar, una película erótica, una escena romántica, ver a tu vecino desnudo por la ventana (claro que el tipo tiene que estar bueno, o al menos gustarte). Reaccionar es parte del ser humano y ya sea a estímulos visuales, aromáticos, sonoros o táctiles el cuerpo reaccionara._

_Yo reacciono ante el suave tacto de este chico de manos agiles. Su amante reacciona al estimulo visual que le estamos ofreciendo. Yo recostada en la cama mientras este rubio me toquetea y lame al mismo tiempo. Es bisexual, disfruta haciendo lo que hace, tocándome, lamiendo mis pechos, escuchando mis esporádicos gemidos. Esta excitado, como Príapo, aunque no tan grande. Gime, se desliza por mi cuerpo hacia abajo y hacia arriba y se remueve incomodo por su erección, caliente, dura, palpable. Tiene que hacerlo ya porque no aguanta más. Terminó de desvestirse a toda prisa, deslizando los pantalones con todo y ropa interior hacia abajo por sus piernas, y antes de tirarlos saca un sobre plateado. Desnudo mira hacia su izquierda, yo ya estoy casi completamente desnuda (la falda en la cintura y las bragas a medio quitar), y él mira a su amante, avisándole, casi buscando su aprobación y diciéndole que ya no puede más. Necesita entrar, calmar el ardor que siente. _

_En su rostro duro y serio no muestra emoción alguna. _

_Podría asegurar que tienen una relación bastante estrecha, al menos de parte del rubio, pues no dijeron palabras. Deidara volteo y me sonrió ladinamente mientras se ponía el preservativo, bajo su rostro hacia mi pecho y nuevamente lo metió en su boca, jugando con el pezón inflamado comenzó a penetrarme lentamente y desde el ángulo que tenia Madara podía verlo entrar en mi vagina completamente. Sacándolo con igual parsimonia Deidara luego lo volvió a meter igual. Era como un sondeo, midiendo, tentando. _

_Yo trato de mantener ideas claras, la mente despejada para captar las reacciones de este caso. Los jadeos suaves de Deidara se escuchan suavemente mezclados con sutiles gemidos emitidos de mis labios. Poco a poco el rubio va aumentando el ritmo mientras me acaricia, por defecto lo hago también, lame y besuquea. _

_Gracias a la determinación de mantenerme alerta pude darme cuenta en el momento exacto cuando el moreno se levanto de su lugar. Como había dicho antes, serio e imperturbable, que de no haber sido por la prominencia en los pantalones y el brillo de sus ojos oscuros no aseguraría que estuviera excitado. Como si de una fiera asechando a su presa se tratara, el tipo camina lentamente sin despegar los ojos de la accion_

_Como un felino nos rodea, observa y calcula. Buscando el mejor ángulo de ataque. Deidara por su parte embestía lentamente incitando a su pareja para que se uniera, para que disfrutara también. Lo miraba a los ojos cuando él se coloco a nuestro lado, de pie. _

_Esto aunque lo haya aceptado es extraño para mí. Nunca había pensado en tener sexo mientras alguien nos miraba a mi pareja o a mí; jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ni hubiera aceptado si alguien me lo pidiera. Aunque esto es diferente, hacer el amor es algo íntimo en donde intervienen los sentimientos pero el sexo solo es la unión carnal de los cuerpos, aun así jamás me imagine en tremenda situación._

_El chico rubio tiene gran parte de su larga cabellera pegada a la piel por el sudor, y ya Madara no está a nuestro lado. Deidara sonríe porque al parecer sabe lo que viene: su respiración se acelera, esboza una sonrisa mientras jadea con anticipación, deja de moverse pero ya no me mira aun así su miembro se endurece mas, sus ojos se entornan y miran hacia el cielo. Yo me quedo inmóvil intentando discernir que es lo que me estoy perdiendo o que no me estoy perdiendo hasta que bajo la mirada y lo noto. Veo una mano grande y fuerte deslizándose por la cadera de Deidara, de arriba hacia abajo, de adentro hacia afuera por la ingle. Luego la mano desaparece y la siento por debajo de mí, cosa que me turba. Pero no es exactamente debajo que esta es en Deidara, debajo de Deidara, muy cerca de donde estamos unidos y en el horror de la situación entiendo que esa mano le está tocando debajo del pene, en los testículos __¡Lo está masturbando!_

_Su mano se siente, dentro de lo que puedo apreciar y el poco contacto que tengo, resbalosa, como si se hubiera aplicado algo en ella. Yo no sé que sentir o qué hacer._

_Deidara está cada vez mas ido. Yo por mi parte estoy inmóvil, indecisa. El tal Madara, al cual ya enfoque, está detrás del rubio tocándolo. Una imagen que no sé como asimilar._

_Aquella mano de abajo abandona el puesto pero yo solo veo que el brazo se mueve mas no siento nada. ¿Qué hace? No lo sé, igualmente que no se qué hacer en esta situación. Los libros ni las clases de psicología te enseñan que hacer en situaciones como estas, nada te prepara para la dura realidad. La teoría es fácil pero la práctica es algo complicado, aunque sabes y esperas que las cosas nunca sean igualmente parecidas a los libros, nunca sabes que va a ocurrir, en que va a variar el patrón de comportamiento, ni sabes cómo te va a afectar o cómo vas a reaccionar. Este es un reto que yo misma me he buscado y que voy a superar, porque quiero respuestas y voy a obtenerlas._

_Aun en mi estado de decisiones siento como algunas cosas varían. Solo siento la punta del miembro de Deidara dentro, el colchón algo hundido por el peso de alguien más, las manos de Madara a ambos lados de la cadera de Deidara. Los ojos de Madara clavados en el trasero del chico mientras lo acomoda para su propio propósito, Deidara por su parte lo hace con toda la docilidad del mundo, es algo que desea y espera. Un poco más alto, buscando el ángulo correcto de inclinación; la mejor comodidad para actuar. Y de un momento a otro siento como Madara lo embiste fuertemente, el chico emite un quejido de satisfacción por la brusquedad y el placer que imagino sintió con la acción._

_Mis ojos se abren de par en par ante todo: la sensación, la visión de ver a un hombre desnudo sobre mí siendo penetrado por otro desde atrás. Mi mirada viaje desde la cara de satisfacción de Deidara a la de Madara, aunque no puedo ver claramente su expresión pues su cabeza está echada hacia atrás. Cuanto tiempo paso no lo sé, solo sé que cuando al fin Madara baja la cabeza entorna su vista en torno a mí, me mira directamente antes de hablar con voz gutural e indicarme con la cabeza que saliera de la cama y me marchara. Y así lo hice, justo antes de que Deidara recibiera una segunda embestida me tire de la cama, saliendo debajo del rubio que hacia ratos había salido de mi. Aun así no pude evitar quedarme de pie junto a la cama contemplando la escena, Deidara volvió a chillar de placer mientras Madara le envestía con fuerza._

_No sé si fue por azoramiento o curiosidad en sí que me mantuve unos segundos presenciando la escena, peor ahí me quede. Mientras Deidara apretaba fuertemente la colcha de la cama, Madara le embestía con fuerza con su gran falo el cual llegue a entre ver en una ocasión. Un nuevo quejido me despertó y prácticamente a la carrera recogí mis pertenencias y me encerré en el baño, necesitaba cambiarme y más aun recuperarme de tal escena._

_Nunca había visto una relación homosexual desde este punto, copulando. Ni siquiera en las películas pornográficas que llegamos a ver unos compañeros y yo para una clase. Así que entenderán mi conmoción. Dos hombres adultos, bueno uno mucho mayor que otro, copulando de la forma más primitiva y agresiva que jamás hubiera visto. Sexo anal duro. Un hombre tomado por otro sin previo aviso ni preliminares, porque aunque el rubio lo deseara y esperara el moreno lo tomo por sorpresa; pues creo que Madara utilizo lubricante en sí mismo y no en el chico tomando así mas control del esperado._

_Al verme en el espejo reconocí el reflejo de una mujer aturdida aun por el impacto de la visión. Estoy consciente de lo que esperaba a igual que Deidara, pero no es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar. _

_Me lavo la cara repetidas veces para despejarme un poco y así poder actuar con la inteligencia y celeridad con la que me caracterizo. Con unos pañitos húmedos que siempre cargo conmigo me hago un poco de limpieza para después vestirme. Un poco de loción para amortiguar el olor a sexo que tenía adherido, acomodo todas mis cosas antes de ponerme la chaqueta que llevaba y respiro profundamente. Desde la habitación llegaban sonidos amortiguados de voces. Deidara pidiendo y alentando a Madara para acomodarse mejor en la cama y este ultimo llamándolo de forma que no entendí. Otra bocanada de aire más antes de abrir la puerta y salgo. Ahora la visión es… no sabría decir exactamente como me sentí al verlos: Madara sostenía contra su costado la pierna izquierda de Deidara elevada para mejor acceso supongo, el rubio con la cara pegada a la cama estiraba una mano intentando alcanzar… en ese instante sacudo la cabeza y doy media vuelta alejándome de todo. Solo mientras cierro la puerta escucho a Deidara pedir mas y mas fuerte creyéndome yo traumada de por vida…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bueno, que me dirán ustedes de todo esto. Comenzando por la tardanza me disculpo pero estoy arrollada por la uni y aunque no lo crean este cap tiene en término medio más de dos semanas y la idea muchísimo más pero me debatía sobre cómo desarrollarla. Por cierto, si ofendo a alguien me disculpo pues no es mi intención. Cualquier pregunta si son tan amables de hacerlas yo las contestare.

Pd: no olviden dejar su opinión, es necesaria para el buen desarrollo de la historia. Graxxxx.

Kyo N.


End file.
